Claiming of the Hunter
by WinterStarfire
Summary: Sequel to "Claiming of the Beast". Gaston is defeated, half-dead and broken in more ways than one. Until a quiet, innocent girl cares for him, bringing him back from death and forcing Gaston to feel emotions he'd long thought gone. Can he overcome his evil nature and grow to love Eve the way she so desperately needs? Gaston/OC slash. M-Content. Chapter 19 is up!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Sequel to "Claiming of the Beast". This is my version of Gaston and takes place after certain events in my first story, I will try and write this story so you can still follow if you have not read the first.

Contains Gaston/OC slash, strong-language and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Broken and Defeated**

Gaston stared up at the blurred tavern ceiling. Dark spots had begun to filter over his vision. Shit, he was really going to die here, on the floor like a damn animal. He tried to lift his head and nearly passed out from the pain. How had it all gone wrong?

He knew his servant was lying not far from him. LeFou hadn't stirred in all the time he'd laid there. Gaston wasn't sure how long it had been but he suspected the smaller man was dead. He had no one left…

His left arm burned as if on fire. He had known it was infected from the start. God damn dirty beast! He should have known better then to let that animal snag him, but rage and madness had clouded his judgement. He could smell the rot. Despite LeFou's urgent pleas he had refused to cut it off. Foolishly he'd thought he could beat this. That he was too strong to be bested by some monster, not when he'd suffered far worse.

As if to add to his shame his face was cut and bruised from that bastard punching the living shit out of him. If he had been healthy and of sane mind he knew he could have overpowered and killed the other man. But weakened by fever all he could do was lie there and wait for the stranger to finish him off.

Hell, but he'd sunk low. All over some damn woman! He clenched his teeth as a wave of nausea and pain racked over his body. If he survived this he would never be so foolish again.

"My how the mighty have fallen," a soft feminine voiced reached through his haze of agony.

Gaston forced his eyes to open wider, trying to focus on the figure standing over him. He could just make out the blurred shape of a woman wearing a pale green dress before his vision blackened. He licked his lips and tried to respond, but couldn't speak.

"Can't speak?" She asked. "Not surprising. You're a mess. And you were so handsome," she sighed whimsically.

He gritted his teeth, wishing he could reach up and slap her. Insulting a dying man, even he wasn't that callous. He grunted, maybe that wasn't wholly true. _Might as well be honest since I'm about to die._

"You certainly are in bad shape. Just about at death's door if I were to guess," she mused. The bitch actually sounded amused! "But I suppose you are rather strong. She just might be able to save you."

That got his attention. His eyes were open but he couldn't see. He tried to turn his head towards her voice but even that little movement proved futile. In the end he could only grunt.

"Still alive! Well that's good. Bringing people back from the dead is such messy business," she sighed.

Was the woman serious?

"Don't die just yet," she continued unfazed. "And you owe me one, never forget."

Gaston groaned, don't die you bastard! Think of the plan. You have business to finish before you die. Before he could stop it he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Eve glared at her aunt from behind her glasses, her hands placed over her hips. "What the hell is this?"

The enchantress beamed at her, completely undaunted by her angry glare. "Why Evelyn, what does it look like?"

Clenching her teeth Eve tried to remain calm. "It looks like there is a big dead male on my bed!" She'd never been very good at remaining calm.

Her aunt blinked, looking over at the large dirty male tossed haphazardly over Eve's bed. Eve was shocked the big man had even fit through her tiny cottage door. "Don't be silly. He's not dead." Her aunt frowned, inspecting the male closer. "At least I don't think so…"

"What are you scheming?" If there was anything Eve knew about her aunt it was that the enchantress was a schemer.

"Oh don't be silly." She waved her hands gracefully before smoothing out her green dress, which almost seemed to glow in the sunlight filtering through the cottage windows. Her brilliant blonde hair curled about her beautiful face, soft pouty lips stained red. As always her aunt was the vision of perfection and beauty. Eve felt a stab of jealously before she quickly stomped it down. "I just need you to take care of this man for a short time."

"What?!" Eve's jaw went slack before she pulled herself together. "No way! He'll be dead before nightfall as it is. Why do I need to take care of him?" She'd been having such a nice day too, until she'd come home to the foul smelling half dead male on her freshly cleaned bedding.

"We both know you are the best when it comes to healing salves and potions. If anyone can save him it would be you." The enchantress walked over to her, gripping her slim shoulders. "And it would do you some good to have a man around…"

Eve shook her head and backed away. "Oh no…I know what you're trying to do. I do not need anyone, especially not him!" She pointed a damning finger at the dirty male. Most would be cautious of angering her aunt, the enchantress could be ruthless at times. But Eve was one of the very few that could get away with it.

However, instead of growing angry her aunt gave her a sad look, almost pouting. "Eve, I need you to do this for me. I do not expect you to fall in love with the male. I simply need you to heal and care for him." She patted the top of Eve's head reassuringly. Eve hated it when she did that, all it did was remind her of how short she was. "Please, I do believe you owe me one."

_Damn! _She had to bring that up. Eve rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "I doubt I can save him," she warned cautiously.

The enchantress nodded, beaming from ear to ear. "If anyone can it's you my dear. I will return in a few months to check on him."

Eve gaped at the other woman. "A few months!"

"Why yes…" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "He'll need time to regain his strength after all."

Eve wanted to argue, she really did. But she knew there was no point. Her aunt had set her mind to this and she knew it was a waste of time to try and convince her otherwise. "Fine. A few months," she stressed the last bit.

* * *

As you may have noticed the Gaston in this story is different from that in the movies. The movie Gaston is just so...over the top and ridiculous. So picture a more realistic, rugged, dangerously attractive Gaston (no bright red shirts or tight pants in this story!).

I couldn't find the original artist for the cover art but when I do I will post. It was the only one I could find that best matched the vision in my head. :P


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **This chapter is pretty descriptive of Gaston's wounds just a warning.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Hunter's Savior**

Eve huffed, blowing a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face. She assessed the big male before her and cringed, this was going to be rough. The man reeked of booze and was covered in blood and grim, his face badly bruised and cut from a recent beating. He could have been handsome, but it was hard to tell behind all the damage, blood and dirt, not to mention several weeks of beard growth.

His black hair was long and straight, hanging just below his shoulders. Combined with his overall rugged appearance it gave him an air of danger. Biting her lip she cautiously approached him, inspecting his left arm, which was heavily bandaged. She could see that the wound was seeping blood and infected. She would be shocked if she could save his arm, if his life at all with the condition he was in.

_Damn!_ Dragging in a deep breath she steeled herself for the upcoming battle. Rolling up the sleeves of her plain white dress she set to work, mixing up the most potent salve she could with the herbs she had on hand.

With a tinge of regret she dragged a stool over to a high book shelf and pull down a bright pink vial. The healing potion had taken her nearly six months to make, collecting rare ingredients from all over the country. She had hoped to sell it for a sizable amount, but unfortunately she would have no other choice but to use it on the injured male. _I'm going to kill my aunt._

Boiling water in a kettle over the wood stove she poured it into a deep bowl and gathered up as many clean rags she could find. Setting her items on the bureau beside the bed she started to remove the man's clothing. She managed to yank his heavy boots and socks off before working on the buttons of his shirt. Half way through she realized there was no way she was going to be able to lift the heavy male up high enough to fully remove his shirt. Grabbing a small blade she cut the tattered garment from his body and threw it away.

She couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks as she inspected his naked torso. The man was massive and muscular, with well defined abs. He was lightly tanned, although pale from sickness. A dusting of dark black hair covered his strong chest. She followed it as it tapered down his hard abs, over his navel and underneath the top of his trousers. God, but the man was built like a statue! She didn't know men like this even existed.

Swallowing nervously she undid the buttons of his trousers, pulling and tugging the black fabric over his hips and down his thighs. She let out a gasp and clasped her hands over her mouth. He was completely naked under his trousers! She had never seen a naked male before. She had never even seen a man without his shirt on before!

Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she stared at his member. She had nothing to compare it to but even she knew he was big. Really big. His thick shaft lay nestled against a thatch of black hair. More hair dusted over his muscular thighs. Her breathing ragged she blinked several times before laying a strip of cloth over his sex. Now that he was covered she was able to finish removing his trousers and bath him.

She was surprised her cheeks hadn't burst into flames with how hotly she blushed after she finished cleaning him. Tucking a clean blanket around his legs and up over his torso she carefully sliced away the bandages over his arm.

"Oh God!" She felt bile rise at first seeing the deep gashes along his bicep. Quickly she set to cleaning the wound, wincing as he grunted but remained unconscious. "Sorry," she mumbled, although she knew he couldn't hear her.

Once the wound was cleaned and she could fully see the damage panic struck her. She had known it would be bad and that he might lose the arm, but she had never had to amputate someone before. She doubted she would even have the strength to do so.

Sitting on the side of the bed she worried her lip. Looking at his unconscious face she felt a stab of pity for the man. She guessed he was normally strong, unmovable even. But now he was at her mercy. Reaching over she brushed a lock of hair from his face. He groaned before his face twitched. Yelping she jumped as he reached out and grabbed at her dress.

His eyes opened, glazed with sickness. They were such a dark blue they appeared almost black. He opened his mouth but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head, his eyes drifting shut again. "Wait! I need you to drink this." She snatched up the pink vial and held it to his lips. He didn't respond as she pressed it against his mouth. "Please, it will help."

His eyes cracked open again and he just barely opened his mouth. She quickly poured the liquid between his lips, wincing as he choked slightly. "Listen, I may…You're arm is in bad shape…" she broke off, not able to continue.

He shook his head as if he had read her mind. "Don't," he managed to rasp. Her blush deepened further if that were possible, his voice was deep and gravely.

"I have no choice," she pleaded.

"Don't…cut it…off." He clutched at her dress again. "Please…" he gasped before his body went limp against the bed. Eve stared at him for several moments, watching as his chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. Pressing her lips together she inspected his wound again.

Grabbing her blade she cut away at the dead flesh, somehow not passing out as his blood dripped to the floor. Once she cleaned as much as she could she stitched the wound, thanking all those years of sewing her own clothes. Pressing thick coats of salve over the inflamed skin she wrapped it in clean bandages before collapsing to the floor, exhausted.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at the unconscious man laid out on her bed with a mixture of anxiety and fear. _Please don't die. _

* * *

Gaston was on fire. He was burning up from the inside out. Vision's danced before his eyes of monsters and devils. He saw his mother, the frail woman's face cast in shadow, sunken and pale. He reached out to her, but her form disappeared into the darkness, his fingers grasping at air.

He called out for her but she didn't come back. He wanted to die. He just wanted to give up and let go but something kept him from slipping into oblivion. A soft voice, whispering in his ear. He felt a wet coolness press against his forehead and sighed. Forcing his aching eyes open he tried to make out the form above him. It was a woman, with soft blonde hair that curled around a heart-shaped face. Her hair gleamed like a halo.

His first thought was that she was an angel. But he knew that if he were truly dead there would be no angels where he was going. He reached up, stroking a finger over her cheek, wanting to be sure she was real and not another hallucination. She remained solid, her skin soft under his touch. Relieved he closed his eyes and slipped back into the darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the positive reviews! I love reading them! No smut yet but soon...I swear!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Hunter Awakens**

Eve startled awake from where she'd fallen asleep in a chair. The injured male was thrashing in his sleep, crying out in pain. She jumped to her feet and tried to hold him down as he struggled but he was too strong and big for her small frame. He threw her off roughly, sending her crashing to the floor from the force.

Pain radiated up her side but she ignored it. Struggling to her feet she went back to him, gently stroking his hair. "It's alright," she murmured softly. He called out for his mother. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the pain flicker over his face. "Please stop," she whispered, stroking his rough cheek.

He continued to struggle for a few more seconds before finally relaxing, turning his face into her touch. She released a pent-up breath, worry creasing her brow. He burned with fever. She wet a rag with cool water, laying it over his forehead. He shivered but didn't try to shove her away.

She wiped at her tears as she watched him struggle. He drew in a shuddered breath and opened his eyes. He stared at her for several seconds then reached up, running his fingers through her hair. Eve blushed, a deep ache filling her heart. He murmured something softly that sounded like "beautiful" before closing his eyes and falling back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Gaston awoke to bright light glaring into his eyes. He cursed roughly and tried to roll over. Agonizing pain shot up his arm at the movement and he stiffened. Opening his eyes he blinked against the sunlight pouring in through an open window.

He was in a small cottage, with stone walls and dark wood beams. Frowning he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. On the far side was a kitchen and wood stove. There was a bookshelf next to the kitchen stuffed with books, potions and herbs. A table sat against the opposite wall of the kitchen with two chairs, the worn surface also littered with books, food and vials.

The cottage was warm, the smell of lavender and honeysuckle hanging lightly in the air. He supposed the cottage would be considered charming, with dried herbs and flowers hanging off the wooden beams and intricately carved windows, if it wasn't for all the clutter and junk piled over the floor and furniture.

A soft sigh sounded next to him. Tensing he glanced down and glowered. There was a small woman sleeping in a chair by the bed. She was hunched over, her arms crossed over the side of the bed with her head resting on top.

Gaston sneered at the girl. She appeared weak and feeble, neither traits he found desirable. She was a tiny thing, he doubted she would reach past his chest standing upright. Her body was slim, with surprisingly wide hips and a narrow waist. A thick strand of hair covered her face. It was light blonde, cascading down her back, nearly to the floor and braided in places.

With a scowl he reached over and lifted the offending lock of hair. He inspected her features with a mixture of boredom and slight disdain. She had a heart-shaped face, with soft lips. Freckles dotted lightly across her pink cheeks and over a small petite nose. He supposed she would be considered pretty, if not for the horrid thick round glasses lying askew on her nose.

The girl suddenly stiffened, big silver eyes blinking open behind her glasses. She stared at him for half a second before letting out a small yelp of surprise, jumping back in her chair so hard it fell over backwards, sending the small woman rolling in a heap of skirts onto the floor.

Gaston raised a brow, torn between laughing and groaning. Who the hell was this woman? She struggled back to her feet, blushing brightly as she wiped at her plain white dress. It was a nice enough dress, Gaston supposed. Cinching just under her breasts, which were fuller than he had expected for such a tiny frame, before flaring out around her waist. He lowered his gaze, following her skirts down to her bare feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, rushing over to him.

His gaze shot back up to her face as he glared at her. She sucked in a breath, standing up straighter and swallowing nervously. So the girl was timid. He felt irritation for the woman already. "Who the hell are you and how did I get here?" he demanded roughly, his voice cracking slightly from disuse.

She flinched and glanced around nervously. "Uh…I…you…" she stammered before falling silent.

Gaston had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, please don't let the girl have a stutter. "I asked you a question," he growled darkly, a tactic that usually intimidated even the strongest of men.

Instead of spilling her guts her big eyes welled with tears. Her lower lip trembled and he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

_Well, fuck. _Obviously the weak little thing required a gentler approach, not something he was particular gifted in. "Listen, I don't mean to frighten you." He exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back from his face. He winced as his arm throbbed with pain from the movement.

A sudden thought stuck him and he stared down at his injured arm, relieved to see it was still there. It was cleanly bandaged and no longer as swollen or painful as it had been. "Did you do this, girl?" He asked, gripping his forearm as he inspected her work.

The girl nodded, biting her lip.

"I thought you would cut it off…" he murmured softly.

She cleared her throat, fidgeting with a ribbon on her dress. "It was pretty bad, but…you said you didn't want me to take it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, assessing her response. "I did?" He couldn't remember any of it.

She nodded. "I tried my best, but it may bring you discomfort even after the healing is done."

"I'm just glad to have it all." He sighed, leaning back against the headboard. Although he felt better than to be expected he was worn out and weak, both feelings were foreign to him and frustrating. "Is this your home?"

She nodded again, propping the chair back up before sitting down. He couldn't help but notice how she continued to fidget nervously with her dress. He wanted to tell her to stop and be still, but held his tongue. He would need the girl to continue caring for him, which meant he couldn't risk her running off or telling anyone he was there.

"Where is your husband?" he asked cautiously.

She blinked before blushing again. "I'm not married."

He frowned at that, looking over her body again. She had to be in her early twenties, she was certainly of age and not so unattractive that she couldn't land a husband. "Lover?" he asked bluntly.

Her eyes went wide behind her glasses. "No…" she squeaked.

It struck him that the girl was not only innocent but incredibly shy and naive. "I see," he grumbled. He was not particularly keen of virgins. He would make an exception for his wife, wanting a woman who hadn't spread her legs for every man in town, but overall if he had his choice experience won over innocence.

He resisted a groan and shook his head as the situation hit him fully. Not only had he lost the woman he planned to marry, his only friend, nearly his mind and his life but he was stuck in this tiny cottage with a shy little virgin. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"How did I get here?" he asked, his tone harsher than he intended.

"My aunt brought you here," she replied softly.

He filtered through his memory, the irritatingly cocky woman he had bargained with at the tavern coming into mind. "Your aunt?"

"Yes. She is…uh…an enchantress." The girl confirmed his worst fears.

_Shit!_ He'd bargained with a witch. Things just got worse. He gave her a look. "Are you a witch too then?"

"What, no…" She waved her hands in front of her and gave him a lop-sided smile. "I can't do magic. But I am really good with potions. That's why she brought you here."

"So you could heal me?"

She nodded, her soft blonde hair bouncing over her shoulders. "I gave you the best potion I had. It was very potent. You should be up on your feet in no time." There was a touch of pride in her voice as she spoke.

This feeble girl had saved his life. He tried to push that particular thought aside. "And your aunt, will she be returning?"

She scratched her head and shrugged. "She said she would be back in a few months…"

Gaston scowled but didn't respond. Rubbing a large hand over his stomach he tried to organize his thoughts. He needed a new plan.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **No smut yet but soon, just bear with me, it will be worth it. *devilish smile*

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Dangerously Seductive **

Eve watched the big male as he scowled and muttered to himself for several minutes. Gnawing on her lip she finally asked quietly, "Are you thirsty?"

His intense glare snapped back to her and she almost regretted the question. He looked as if he would reprimand her before his features softened. "Aye, I could use some water."

She almost shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was so deep and gravely, she'd never heard anything so attractive before. The swelling and bruising on his face had healed dramatically and she could now see that he was in fact very handsome in a rugged, dangerous kind of way. She hadn't lied about the potion she'd given him. Already his color was returning and his eyes were clear and focused. The fact that he could sit up and talk attested to its effectiveness.

She sighed wistfully, she could have made a fortune. Pouring him a glass of water she pulled another potion off the bookshelf and added a few drops. He eyed her suspiciously as she brought the glass over to him. "What did you put in it?" he barked.

"It's to help with the swelling and pain." She gave him a weak smile, pushing it towards him. He eyed the glass darkly before accepting it.

Taking a small sip he asked, "What's your name?"

"Evelyn, but everyone just calls me Eve."

"I like Evelyn better," he stated dismissively.

"Oh." She blinked, oddly pleased that he preferred her full name.

"My name is Gaston," he offered on a grumble. "Thank you for the water." It almost seemed to pain him to say the words.

Eve nodded and busied herself in the kitchen, needing space to get her wits about her. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked. He was incredibly intense, her knees felt weak just to look at him. Eve had never been good around men, far to shy and self-conscious, but this big attractive man was exceptionally difficult for her to deal with.

She checked on a broth she had started simmering last night, adding in a few more herbs. Once she'd finished she turned back to her patient. He was watching her just as she suspected, his dark blue eyes narrowed in thought. "If you are feeling up to it, maybe we could get you into a chair so I can put down clean bedding?"

"I think I can do that." Setting his glass down on the bureau he threw the blankets off his body. Eve gasped before she could stop herself at the sight of his naked body, her glasses slipping precariously down her nose. He raised one dark eyebrow at her expression. "Is there a problem?"

"I…no…" she stammered, pushing her glasses back up her nose and willing herself to stop blushing.

He frowned. "Have you never seen a naked man before?"

"Yes!" Her blush deepened. "I…saw…everything yesterday." _Arg!_ Why did she just tell him that!?

He smirked at this, leaning back against the bed, still very naked. "I see. Have you ever seen a naked man besides me before?"

She was almost certain that the bastard was silently laughing at her. Eve pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "No…" she admitted sullenly and immediately wanted to smack herself for it.

"Well please look your fill, girl. It's the least I can do," he drawled, dark eyes glinting dangerously. The look made her stomach flutter.

Before she could stop herself her eyes traveled downward. She followed the trail of black hair down his chest and abs to his sex, which stiffened under her gaze. Her eyes widened as she watched it grow hard. Suddenly he grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around his waist. Her eyes snapped back up to his own and she felt like she could die of embarrassment.

"I think you've seen enough for now," he almost sneered. "Wouldn't want our little virgin to pass out from shock."

"I'm…" Her mouth opened and closed, stunned into silence. She wanted to deny his claim but couldn't.

With a sigh he rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, wincing with the strain. Sitting down in the chair by the bed he gave her a dark look. "Are you going to clean the bed or not, girl?"

Eve's temper flared, replacing her embarrassment with annoyance. "You don't have to be rude. I did save your life you know."

That seemed to surprise him. His eyes widened slightly before he grinned. "Aye, that you did. Now be a dear and make my bed. Maybe if you're really good I'll even let you give me a bath."

That knocked her off balance. He wanted her to bath him? The thought shouldn't have excited her as much as it did. "I bathed you this morning," she blurted, hurriedly rushing to strip down the bed.

He chuckled from behind her. "Is that so? You enjoyed yourself I trust?"

Was the man trying to seduce her? "You were sick with fever," she whispered, laying a clean sheet over the bed. She yelped as two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her backward and onto his lap. "Gaston?"

His head dropped down to her neck, breathing her in. "You smell like honeysuckle," he murmured against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. "Next time you give me a bath, I'll make sure you enjoy it more."

She thought she might faint. Her mind was reeling from this man. He went from grumpy to frightening to downright seductive all in the breath of a few minutes. "Uh…Are you feeling alright?" Her body trembled as he nuzzled the skin behind her ear.

"Mmm…very well." He raised his head and frowned down at her. "I hate your glasses."

That hurt. She had been teased and taunted over her glasses her whole life. It was the very reason why she avoided men in the first place."I can't see without them," she mumbled, dropping her gaze.

He reached up, slipping a finger under her glasses and pulling them off her nose. Immediately her vision blurred. "That's too bad," he murmured huskily. "You might even be pretty if not for these." He tossed her glasses onto the bed as if they offended him.

Her chest pinged painfully at his insult. She couldn't change the way she was. Tears welled in her eyes, even though she tried desperately not to cry. His words shouldn't hurt that much. She shouldn't care what this man thought of her.

But she did.

She looked up at him, realizing that he had been watching her carefully. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Her lip trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't help it if I'm not pretty." She shoved against his chest roughly. He let her go with a grunt. She stood briskly and snatched up her glasses. "I don't need someone like you to remind me of the fact!" She slammed her glasses back on her nose and finished making the bed.

He watched her quietly before asking slowly, "Evelyn?"

She spun around and glared at him through her tears. "What?" she snapped.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "What was in that potion?"

She blinked at him before smacking herself on the forehead. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot about the side effects!"

"Side effects?" He punctuated each word as he glowered up at her. "What side effects, Evelyn?"

"Uh…" She twisted her hands nervously as she offered him a shaky smile. "You're going to feel out of it for a while. If you start seeing bright colors, don't panic."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Sorry, once again no smut. Trying to build it up. *evil laugh*

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Sleeping Arrangements  
**

Gaston wanted to throttle the girl. He moaned and rubbed a hand over his face, blinking his eyes repeatedly. For most of the day he had been in and out of consciousness. At least he was no longer seeing random colors, for a time the girls face had been lavender.

Eve thankfully had kept quiet, popping out of the cottage when ever he came too. At least the woman was intelligent enough to make herself scarce after accidentally drugging him.

It seemed he just couldn't win as of late. The only upside to his predicament was that at some point during his drug induced state he'd discovered the cottage was located on the outskirts of a small rural village. Which meant the chances of anyone finding him were slim.

He jumped as the door opened with a bang, letting in a brisk cold breeze before Eve stumbled inside, her arms laden with firewood. She kicked the door shut with a grunt, nearly falling over backwards. Gaston shook his head as he watched her struggle. The girl was the definition of clumsy. It amazed him that she had managed to survive on her own at all.

Dumping the wood by the stove she straightened, her thick glasses sitting crookedly on her nose and hair falling over her face. She hurriedly tried to right herself, blushing as she noticed he was watching her.

He continued to stare as she brushed snow off her ragged brown cloak and hung the wet garment up by the door. She then proceeded to kick off her boots. The woman apparently couldn't stand to wear shoes.

When she began stacking firewood without acknowledging him Gaston just about had enough. "Are you always like this?" He asked grumpily. She blinked up at him. He had to admit her silver eyes were stunning, which irritated him further. "Answer me when I talk to you, girl," he demanded harshly.

"I don't understand the question," she murmured, clearly embarrassed.

"Forget it," he grumbled. "Bring me some water. And no drugging me this time." She remained were she was, her brows raised over her glasses. He glared at her and snapped, "Are you daft, girl?"

"No. I'm just waiting for you to ask nicely." She sniffed, hitching up her chin.

He had to resist the sudden urge to laugh. The girl confounded him, one minute shy and timid the next fiery and defiant. "Please." The forced word was little more than a growl.

She rolled her eyes. The woman actually rolled her god damn eyes at him! Throwing her hands up in obvious frustration she fetched him a glass of water. He waited patiently as she walked over to him. When she was within reach he moved fast, grabbing her arm and yanking her roughly down on the bed. The glass smashed to the floor as she gave a cry of surprise. She landed over his lap on her stomach, her long blonde tresses spreading out around her.

Pinning her arms behind her back he growled down at her. "If you ever roll your eyes at me again Evelyn, I will take over my knee. Do you understand?" She gave a little whimper, her slight body trembling. The sight pleased him to no end. "Answer me," he commanded gruffly.

"I understand," she whispered and he could tell she was crying.

_Shit!_ He felt guilt almost instantly which angered him more. The girl was nothing more than a tool for him to use and when he was done with her he would cast her aside. He shouldn't give two shits about her feelings.

Slowly releasing her hands he sighed, "Evelyn?" She stayed were she was, her shoulders shaking as she cried against the blankets. Gaston raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for patience. This was why he had no tolerance for weak females.

If this girl had been Belle…He stiffened at that train of thought. He didn't want to think about that foul woman. For years he had waited, trying to win Belle's affections. In his whole village Belle was the only female who could have been a match for him. Despite her affinity for books and day dreaming, qualities he found useless in a woman, he had been confident that he could groom her into the perfect wife.

Yet every attempt to win her had failed. Finally he'd resorted to trickery. He'd done what he knew best, he found her weakness and exploited it. In Belle's case it has been her eccentric father. Contrary to what Belle had believed he was in fact an intelligent man, both patient and cunning. And yet still he had failed to obtain her. His failure had haunted him, driving him nearly mad with obsession. He didn't even care all that much for the woman, nor did he find her overly attractive, but Belle had been a part of his plan. Once he set his mind to something he never backed down.

What was worse the wretched woman had chosen a cursed beast over him!

Eve gave a small whimper. Realizing he was gripping her hair in his fist he relaxed, pushing Belle from his mind. He had almost lost his life trying to claim her and he was certain the beast would want his revenge. He had to be careful. In his current condition he wouldn't stand a chance, which meant he couldn't have the girl running off because he had frightened her.

Eve hadn't moved from her position over his lap. Although she had stopped shaking her head remained buried against the bedding. Running a hand over her back he gently stroked her hair, stunned by how soft it was. After a moment she peeked up at him, her eyes watery behind her glasses.

"You frustrate me, Evelyn. I'm not used to dealing with woman like you," he confessed. He supposed it was a poor apology but he had never been good at such things to begin with.

She raised her head slightly and sniffed. "What do you mean woman like me?"

Gaston exhaled, shoving his hair out of his face in frustration. "You're just so…" He broke off, trying to think of an appropriate word that wouldn't offend the girl. "Soft," he finally murmured, gently stroking a finger down her damp cheek.

She blushed deeply and looked away from him. Sitting up she pulled her long hair out of her face and wiped at her cheeks. Removing her glasses she dried them off on her dress before sliding off the bed. "I should clean this," she muttered, walking carefully around the broken shards of glass.

"I'll do it." He got up with a grunt, wrapping a blanket around his waist so as not to shock the girl any further.

She gasped, "You don't have too!"

"It's my fault it's broken." He gave her a stern look. "Besides knowing you, you'll slip and cut yourself." She didn't argue, glancing bashfully at her feet. Gaston shook his head and cleaned up the broken glass. Just that small task left him exhausted. Slumping back down into the bed he struggled to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. She walked over to him, tucking the blankets around him almost motherly. At least she was no longer crying.

"I'm fine." He wiped a hand over his brow. He hated appearing weak in front of her. His stomach rumbled, he couldn't even remember the last time he ate.

She must have heard it because she raised a finger and blurted, "You need to eat!"

With a groan he fell back on the bed and shut his eyes, listening as she moved around in the kitchen. After a moment a delicious smell filled the cottage. He had caught whiffs of it earlier but now it was far more potent. Opening his eyes he sat back up gingerly. She carried a tray over to the bed, only managing to stumble slightly. Placing it over his lap she removed the lid from a blue ceramic bowl and handed him a spoon.

Inside was a dark brown broth with what looked like leeks, onions and assorted herbs. It smelled divine. His mouth watered as he picked up his spoon and tasted it. He couldn't stop the groan of approval. He couldn't remember ever tasting anything so delicious. Dipping in a piece of crusty bread he took a bite and had to stop himself from groaning again.

Eve was watching him eagerly as he ate. After a few more bites he managed to ask around a piece of bread, "Did you make all this yourself?"

She nodded and grinned shyly. "Is it good? I've never really cooked for anyone else before."

"It's delicious," he admitted, and he meant it. So the girl had at least one redeeming quality after all. He looked at her sideways, taking in her pleased expression.

_Maybe more than one._

* * *

Eve watched as Gaston devoured his meal. The man completely threw her off. She had no experience to fall back on when it came to dealing with his moods or aggressive behavior. He had frightened her earlier and to her acute embarrassment he had also excited her. She had never had a man treat her as he did. In fact most men simply ignored her completely. Although she didn't truly believe that he would hurt her she knew for her own safety, not to mention her sanity, that she needed to get this man well and out of her life.

Gaston asked her for two more helpings before he was finally finished, leaning back against the headboard with a satisfied look on his face. She was relieved that he had enjoyed the meal. She'd only ever cooked for herself.

After she finished her own dinner she cleaned up the kitchen, yawning heavily. She was exhausted. The last couple days had been rough to say the least. On top of that she had spent the night sleeping awkwardly in a hard chair. Her aching body was already demanding she lay down in her bed and sleep.

Her eyes widened with realization. She looked over at the bed and felt her cheeks heat. Where was she going to sleep? Beside her bed she only had a couple of armchairs, and they would hardly provide a comfortable night's sleep.

Noticing her discomfort Gaston asked tiredly, "What's the matter, girl?"

"I was just…" She cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "Uh…I was just trying to figure out where on the floor I would be sleeping."

He scowled at her. "You're not sleeping on the floor, Evelyn."

"Where else am I going to sleep?" she asked stupidly. Surely he didn't expect…

"In the bed where you belong," he stated as if it were obvious.

"I can't sleep with you!" she blurted, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing.

One dark brow arched as he surveyed her. "And why not?"

"Because!"

"That is not a reason Evelyn," he drawled with slight annoyance.

"You…you're naked for one!" she stammered.

"And you will be clothed. And unless you plan on touching me I don't see how my state of dress matters." He smirked at her and cocked his head slightly. "Do you plan on touching me?"

"No!" She swore her face couldn't get any hotter. She hated how he befuddled her so easily.

With a grunt he moved over, creating space on the bed before lying down and shutting his eyes. "I'm exhausted Evelyn, and so are you. You need a good night's sleep." Eve gaped at him, frozen in place. She was not going to sleep in the same bed as this man. He gave a low growl before snapping, "Come to bed. Now."

Jumping at his tone she hurried to obey. Blowing out the lanterns and candles she made her way nervously to the bed. Placing her glasses on the bureau she wound her hair up into a bun and pinned it to the top of her head. Gaston didn't stir as she anxiously worried her bottom lip before slipping off her dress, clothed only in a light camisole and bloomers. Climbing into the bed she tried to stop her body from shaking violently, pulling the blankets up tight around her chin and trying her best not to touch him.

After a moment of lying in the darkness with her trembling and struggling to breathe she heard him sigh. "Relax. I'm not going to ravish you while you sleep."

She blushed and stammered, "I wasn't…I didn't think that…"

He snorted beside her and rolled over, putting his back to her and dismissing her completely. She felt a sharp stab of disappointment and immediately chastised herself for it. She did not want a man like Gaston. And if there was one thing she was sure of it was that he was in no way attracted to her.

She could only imagine the type of woman a man like him had courted. They would have been beautiful, confident and experienced. If he passed her on the street he wouldn't have given her a second glance.

_I hate your glasses. _

His harsh words rang out in her mind. She knew he hadn't meant it as an insult but it had hurt none the less. Rolling onto her side she buried her head under the covers. Thankfully her body was too exhausted for her to dwell on her thoughts any further. With a yawn she shut her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **Some smut in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Regret**

Eve snapped awake to a dark cottage. A heavy arm was wrapped around her stomach, constricting her movements. Blushing she peered over at Gaston's blurry form. The big male had rolled over in his sleep, pinning her against his side with one muscular arm. She could feel the hot heat of his body against her backside.

His very naked body.

Her heart slamming in her chest she tried to shove away his arm and create some space. He grumbled in his sleep and pulled her tighter, pressing his face against the back of her neck.

"Gaston?" She whispered loudly, shaking his arm. "Gaston let me go." He mumbled something incoherently before sliding his hand to her hip. Sighing in relief she made to move away, only to freeze in shock as his hand drifted up over her hip and cupped her breast.

_Oh my god!_

"Gaston!" she yelped, slapping at his hand. He only gripped her harder. Then his finger began rolling around her nipple under the light camisole. Eve gasped and squirmed, trying to wiggle away from him. No one had ever touched her there before and the pleasurable sensation was almost too much to stand. "Stop!" She began kicking her legs in an effort get away.

He stiffened behind her before raising his head slightly. "Evelyn?"

She gave a little whimper, shaking violently. She felt a deep ache in her stomach and realized it was desire. There was something about this man that pulled at her.

She wanted him!

"Please let me go," she begged softly, blushing fiercely. She was beyond embarrassed by her own reaction.

He hesitated behind her before the hand on her breast squeezed lightly. She let out a little moan before she could stop herself. Embarrassed she clamped her hands around her mouth. She didn't want this man to know how good that felt.

Gaston pressed closer, his hot breath fanning against the skin of her neck. "You've never had a man touch you here before, have you Evelyn?" he rasped huskily, sending shivers up her spine.

She shook her head, soft tears swelling in her eyes from the pleasure as he kneaded her breast in his big warm hand. It felt so good. She'd never known that being touched in that way could be so pleasurable.

She gasped around her hands as his fingers curled over the top of her camisole, pulling the fabric down over her breast. The cool night air tickled her sensitive skin, her nipple hardening almost painfully. He cupped her exposed flesh, his fingers plucking the hardened peak lightly. She released a small cry, unconsciously arching her back.

"Do you ever touch yourself this way, girl?" Gaston asked, his voice low and rough. She shook her head again, whimpering under her hands as he continued to tease the swollen peak. Suddenly he pinched the hard nub between his fingers and pulled hard. Her hips bucked as her legs thrashed against the bed.

"Gaston!" She cried out behind her hands.

Gaston pressed his mouth against her shoulder and groaned, "You're so sensitive. I bet I could make you come just from this."

His words had her stomach clenching painfully. It was too much, she couldn't take it. Her body was on overload. "Stop, please," she pleaded on a moan, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"But you don't want me to stop," he murmured, lapping at her neck. She moaned in response and felt him smile against her skin before his hand moved from her breast to gently pull her hands away from her mouth. Cupping her chin he forced her head to turn towards him. Eve's eyes widened as his hot mouth pressed against her own.

Her body stiffened as he kissed her, unable to move or respond. She had never been kissed before and she didn't know what to do. With a low growl he pulled on her chin, forcing her lips to part. She gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He tasted hot and spicy and so good. Without thinking she slid her tongue into his mouth. He growled deep in his chest and kissed her roughly, pinning her to the bed as he rolled on top of her.

Panic struck her as she felt his hard length press against her thigh. She shoved against his chest, struggling to get away as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. He was moving to fast. She wasn't ready. She couldn't do this!

He grunted as she bucked up, trying to force him off of her. The move only seemed to excite him more. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her hands above her head and stared down at her with eyes that glittered in the darkness. "Don't fight me," he growled, thrusting his hips against her.

Eve whimpered as he pressed his erection between her thighs, the only barrier between them her thin bloomers. She ached so badly.

He moved against her and she couldn't stop her hips from rising up to meet him. Gaston gave a low groan before thrusting against her again. She cried out as she felt his thick shaft slid over her bloomers along her sex. He continued to rock against her, staring down at her. Unable to stand his heated gaze she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head shyly.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. With a whimper she opened her eyes, desire rocking within her. Sharp stabs of pleasure began to build between her legs as he moved above her. She moaned and he gave a low growl in response. "Does this feel good, girl?" He demanded roughly, quickening his thrusts.

"No!" She lied, wiggling her hips in a miserable attempt at escape.

"You're a bad liar," he snarled, releasing her wrists only to grab her thighs tightly. He shoved them up roughly, opening her legs wider to his thrusts. Her mouth opened on a silent scream of pleasure as he pressed against her opening, the fabric of her bloomers the only thing stopping him from entering her. His head snapped up as he rasped hotly, "You're wet for me, Evelyn. Do you even realize that?" He bucked harder, his movements becoming erratic and sloppy. "Tell me the truth," he murmured. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

She panted underneath him, the unfamiliar sensations wracking over her body. She didn't want him to stop but..."Please don't go any further than this," she whispered. "I've never..."

Gaston paused above her, dark and big. "I won't," he said softly, his voice hoarse. He continued to rock above her. The pleasure was building and building between her thighs as he moved, reaching towards a release she had never been able to obtain on her own.

She needed it. Wanted it so badly.

"I could make you come just like this," he choked out as if in awe. Dropping his head his lips closed around her exposed nipple. She cried out, her eyes flying open as he sucked the hard nub between his teeth and bucked his hips against her sex. She was so close. _Please!_

Suddenly he stiffened, letting out a grunt. She felt something hot and wet against her stomach as he shuddered above her and sucked on her breast.

Once his shudders ceased he relaxed, collapsing down on top of her. Eve lay beneath him in shock, unable to move. He gave a satisfied grunt before sliding off her. He rolled to the other side of the bed, leaving her alone in the dark with her heart racing and a nearly unbearable ache between her thighs.

She was hot and confused and what the hell had just happened? All she knew was that she wanted this man. _Holy hell!_

* * *

When he struggled awake the next morning Gaston immediately wanted to punch himself. He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, rubbing a hand over his face in agitation. What the hell had he been thinking last night? Not only had he taken advantage of Eve's innocence but he'd dried humped her like a damn school boy.

Almost afraid of what he would find he glanced over at the other side of the bed and felt immediate dread. Eve was not there. He sat up and let out a snarl at the empty cottage. Had she left? Had she gone to the village to report him? He could hardly blame her if she had.

_You're a fucking idiot._ He dropped his head into his hand. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't even attracted to the girl! Last night when he'd awaken to her full breast pressed into his palm and those little sounds of pleasure escaping her throat he'd lost it. He was just begging to have his throat cut.

Wincing as his muscles protested he got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around his waist. Heading for the door he was just about to open it and check if Eve was outside when it flew open. Cold air and snow hit his face as Eve tumbled through the doorway, falling against his chest and dropping cords of wood onto the floor. He grunted as one landed on his bare foot, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

She tensed against him, peeking up at him from under her hair. Her glasses were perched low on her nose, dangerously close to falling off. He sighed and pushed the thick spectacles back up her nose with his forefinger finger. She blinked up at him and blushed but didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" He asked tightly. She nodded, still staring up at him with those big grey eyes. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and avoided her gaze. "About last night..."

"It's okay," she interrupted him.

He raised his brows in surprise. "It is?"

She bit her lower lip, her expression bashful. "It was because of the potion right? You were out of it all day. You didn't know what you were doing."

He had been well aware of what he'd been doing but he wasn't about to correct her. "You're not mad then?" He asked carefully.

"No..." She risked a quick glance up at him. "Are you?"

He sighed and muttered, "Only at myself." Looking down at her he felt something clench in his chest. Without even thinking he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Her lips parted slightly as she stared up at him. He had a nearly overwhelming urge to kiss the girl senseless. "Evelyn?" He murmured, stroking his fingers through her soft hair. She was just so damn innocent.

"No one had ever kissed me before," she blurted suddenly, her eyes going wide with embarrassment. The confession pleased him, as did the knowledge that he was the only man to ever have touched her. Which was foolish. Eve was a tool, not someone he should be feeling affection towards.

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I hope it was enjoyable then?" His tone sounded harsh even to his ears.

She flinched and dropped her gaze. The look of hurt had him mentally cussing at himself. He exhaled deeply, cupping either side of her face and forcing her to raise her head. Before he could question his actions he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She made a little sound of surprise as their lips met, her hands pressing against his chest.

Fuck, but she was such a sweet little thing. He raised his head, taking in her flushed expression. His cock hardened at the sight. He could just imagine claiming her. She would blush and wither underneath him, making those soft sounds and staring up at him with those big silver eyes full of tears and desire. He would take her hard, burying himself in her virgin flesh. She would be so tight, he just knew it.

With a groan he kissed her again. This time he lingered, enjoying the feel of her soft warm lips. When he made to raise his head she stood up on her toes and followed, kissing him again. He gave a low growl, sliding his hands into her hair and clutching the back of her head. He probed her lips with his tongue. She opened up to him on a sweet little whimper. He plunged his tongue into her mouth roughly. She tasted of tea and honey and he couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly she tensed, shoving against his chest. He realized he'd dropped his hands to her ass, pressing her up against his cock as he throbbed against her belly. She had a nice full backside, the kind that just begged to be spanked. The very thought almost sent him right over the edge.

"Gaston..." She pushed away from him. He released her, infuriated that he'd so easily forgotten himself. She nearly fell over backwards as he let her go. She cleared her throat, running her hands nervously over the front of her dress.

He was a god damned fool. He didn't even like the annoying girl. Giving her a hard looked he sneered, "I trust you found that more enjoyable?" He could see the hurt in her eyes but refused to be affected by it. "Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch me some breakfast?" Turning his back to her he dismissed her callously, ignoring the ping of regret in his chest.

* * *

I know Gaston is being an evil ass but hang in there, he get's better...at least where Eve is concerned...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the positive reviews and favorites! I really do appreciate them and they keep me motivated.

Warning: There is detailed smut in this chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Breaking Point  
**

Eve peeked up from her sewing as Gaston rummaged through another cupboard in the kitchen. A blanket was wrapped precariously around his waist, slipping down low over his navel. It had already fallen off twice while the big male had torn apart her cottage. Eve was actually becoming used to his nakedness, not even blushing or bothering to look away anymore. If anything she was more curious about his body, sneaking glances when he wasn't looking.

Gaston closed the cupboard after pulling out its contents and opened up the next. Eve shook her head as she watched him. Ever since he had kissed her nearly a week ago he had been in a foul mood. He was insulting her one minute then disturbingly quiet and brooding the next.

Weary of his behavior she would typically busy herself with menial tasks and avoid him. Even still he would often watch her for long periods in silence, before letting out a string of curses and storming out of the cottage into the freezing snow with nothing but a blanket wrapped around his waist. The other day he had stood outside for nearly an hour, only returning when his lips had turned purple.

Although his strength was slowly improving his arm was still healing and caused him pain. He refused to let her give him anything for the discomfort, no longer trusting her. Despite his mood swings he had taken to helping her around the house, shooing her aside and mumbling about how she would hurt herself. It was oddly endearing.

At night was the worst. The big male insisted she sleep with him in the bed. Even though he never once touched her again and always stayed on his own side she would often lie awake late at night, her body strung out and aching. To her shock she'd woken up several times to find herself lying on top of him as if drawn to him in her sleep. Part of her wanted him to kiss her again but she forced herself to ignore it. There was no way this man was attracted to her. She had convinced herself he had not been in a right frame of mind that night. Which made her reaction to him all the more embarrassing.

Slamming the cupboard shut with a curse Gaston ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You have no liquor in the whole damn place?"

Eve had become surprisingly used to his temper, raising her brows over her glasses. "I told you I don't drink."

"Of course you don't," he snorted, throwing his hands up. "It's amazing you would even know for sure with all this crap lying around." He kicked a tin pot she used for mixing herbs across the floor. "Never seen so much junk."

"It's not junk. I use these things," she stated absently, returning to her sewing. They'd had this conversation several times already.

"Right, for your potions," he sneered the last bit. "Woman shouldn't be doing such things in the first place."

"And what should I be doing Gaston?" She drawled, completely uninterested in his answer. She completed a few more stitches while he paced. No longer able to stand the nearly constant glimpses of his manhood with out growing hot she'd taken on the task of cleaning and repairing his trousers.

Suddenly he was standing over her. Eve jumped as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the arms of her chair. He brought his face within inches of her own, close enough that she could make out the different specs of blue in his eyes. Too close, he was way to close. She blushed before she could help it.

He smirked at her reaction before stating huskily, "What you should be doing is fucking and pleasing your husband."

Eve had to swallow the lump in her throat. "I don't have a husband…" she stammered.

"Exactly. And why do you think that is, Evelyn?" He raised a brow in question.

That frustrated her. Pursing her lips she scowled at him. "I don't know Gaston, why don't you tell me since you have all the answers."

His eyes widened briefly before he snarled at her and backed away. "Forget it. Are my fucking pants done yet?"

Finishing off her last stitch she stood up and threw his trousers at him. "Here!"

He caught them, his dark eyes narrowed at her. "Keep it up Evelyn," he warned. His voice was dangerously soft.

"Or you'll what?" She snapped back. Placing her hands on her hips she hitched up her chin and glared at him from behind her glasses. "Tell me Gaston. What will you do?"

His body went deadly still, his dark eyes turning cold and menacing. Eve immediately regretted her words. She had the frightening feeling that she was staring into the eyes of a predator. His black beard, long shaggy hair and muscular frame only added to his dangerous appearance. He didn't speak or move but simply stared her down. She would have preferred it if he'd yelled at her.

"Stop it," she ordered, hating how her voice quivered. To her frustration tears began to well in her eyes. "Why are you like this?! You…you…" She struggled to find the right insult. When nothing came to mind she let out a small cry of frustration. "You are such a bastard!" She finally shouted. Her eyes widened as she clasped her hands over her mouth. She had never yelled at anyone before and Gaston was the very last person she wanted to anger.

He gave her a strange look before advancing on her so quickly Eve's brain had barely registered his movements until he was within inches of her. Raising her hands in front of her she tried to back away, bumping into the table. "Gaston…"

"You just can't stop pushing can you?" He snarled, reaching out and grabbing the front of her dress. He leaned down, pressing her back even further into the table. "I swear you test me on purpose."

Eve's eyes went wide, fear churning in her belly. He was glaring down at her, his eyes dark and stormy with anger and emotions she didn't recognize but had her heart slamming in her chest. "I don't…"

Tossing his trousers over a chair he wrapped his other hand around the back of her head firmly. She was trapped between the table and his hard body, completely at his mercy. "Tell me something Evelyn," he sneered, "why do you live out here all by yourself?"

The question surprised her. She avoided his gaze, dropping her head and staring at his chest. There was a light scar running over his collarbone. "I don't know."

"Don't lie Evelyn, it doesn't suit you and you're bad at it," he scolded her harshly. "You've secluded yourself out here. You can't tell me that there have been no men interested in seeking your affections. You've denied yourself. Why?"

Her chest constricted painfully. Tears rolled softly down her cheeks at his words. He was hitting far to close to home. "Stop…"

"You want it so badly. Do you think I don't see the way you look at me? It's written all over your face. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" His voice was a low rasp now.

She flushed, stunned that he had not only noticed but that it had effected him. "I...I've never..." She swallowed and tried again. "I've never been with a man Gaston. I don't know...I wasn't trying too..." Shit, she just couldn't get this out. He was looking at her so intently and her knees felt weak. Why couldn't she just tell him what she wanted?

He frowned and only leaned in closer, his hot breath fanning over her face. The hand gripping the front of her dress curled over the top of her bodice. With one swift yank he pulled it and her camisole down, exposing her pale breasts to his gaze. "Gaston!" She shoved against him in surprise, trying to break away. She had not expected him to do that!

"Be still," he commanded, his voice so deep and stern that she froze instantly, her chest heaving with each ragged breath. "I know you want it Evelyn. Know you lie awake at night aching for me to touch you."

She gasped, her glasses nearly falling off her face. Her own self-conscious nature yelled at her to deny. "No!"

He grinned, the look tinged with malice. "You deny your needs. Perhaps I should show you what you're missing?"

"Gaston, I don't…I want..." she managed to whimper just as his mouth claimed her own. His hand behind her head tightened as she attempted to jerk away, shocked by the jolt his kiss sent through her. He held her immobile as he kissed her roughly, claiming her mouth with his tongue and leaving her breathless. His beard was rough against her skin, adding to the sensations. Her body responded almost violently, shaking against him as a soft needy sound escaped her throat.

He broke away suddenly with a growl. Reaching up he pulled her glasses off roughly and tossed them on the table. "I fucking hate these," he grumbled before reclaiming her mouth. Eve didn't have time to react to his insult before her mind clouded with desire as he consumed her mouth. She let out a surprised groan as his warm hand cupped one of her breasts, kneading roughly.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her for half a heartbeat, his dark eyes glittering, before he lowered his mouth and wrapped it around one exposed nipple. Eve cried out at the sharp sensation as he sucked the hardened peak between his teeth, his fingers still squeezing the plump mound. He suckled her as she twisted and withered against him, panting and confused by her own reactions. Her hands clutched at his hair, pressing him closer.

His own hands slid down her hips, fisting her dress as he moved to her other breast, kissing around her nipple before lapping at the peak. It registered in the back of her mind that he was bunching her dress around her hips before one of his big hands cupped between her thighs, pressing hotly against her bloomers.

"Gaston!" She gasped, crashing back to reality and stiffening. It was such an intimate place and it stunned her. She pushed against his head as he continued to nuzzle her breast and squeezed her thighs shut, trying to force his hand away with embarrassment. His touch was to intense. "That's too much!" Her voice sounded husky with need even to her.

He raised his head slightly to gaze down at her. "Open you legs, girl," he ordered gruffly, his voice so gravelly she barely understood him. She shook her head, biting down on her lip and blushing. "Open your legs Evelyn or I swear I will fuck you over this table until you scream."

Eve gasped at his words, shock waves colliding in her stomach. Part of her, something secrete and dark, wanted him to do just that. What would it be like to be claimed by this man? So dark and powerful. The thought of it had haunted her all week.

With her lower lip trembling she shakily spread her legs for him.

"Good girl," he murmured huskily. His hand clenched between her thighs before his palm rubbed against the apex of her sex, making her whimper. With an answering groan he lifted her up and planted her backside on the table, his hand still firmly between her thighs. "You're wet, soaked right through your bloomers, did you know that?"

She shook her head in denial but couldn't answer as her stomach clenched painfully with desire. He ran his tongue along her neck before sucking on the lobe of her ear. His hand raised, tugging at the ribbons of her bloomers. Realizing what he was about to do she reached down and grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"No. I've waited long enough. And so have you," was his answering grunt before he pulled open the ties of her bloomers and slid his hand inside.

Eve cried out as he cupped her sex with no barrier between his rough hand and her wet flesh.

"Ah pet, you are so soft. You will drive me over the edge." Gaston moaned deeply, nuzzling her neck while his fingers slipped between the folds of her sex. Eve thought she might faint, her head swam as pleasure shot through her body at his touch. She couldn't believe he was touching her there, in the most intimate of places. She had barely touched herself in such a place and it had felt nothing compared to the sensations and pleasures he was evoking within her.

As if he'd read her mind he asked huskily, "Do you ever touch yourself here, Evelyn?"

"I...no..." She shook her head against his shoulder, too embarrassed to admit to such a thing.

"Mmm...again you lie," he growled. How did he always know!? His finger flicked over her swollen nub. She cried out and bucked against him as he did it again and again. "Tell me," he commanded, pressing hard against her with his finger.

"Yes!" She admitted on a cry of pleasure.

"And did it feel good?" He asked gruffly. "Did you make yourself come?"

"No!" She panted, to shaken with pleasure to deny it.

Gaston smirked against her skin at her answer. "Perhaps you don't know how. Should I show you?"

"What?" She asked breathlessly. He wanted to show her how to pleasure herself!? The very thought had her nearly swooning.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked again, kissing her neck.

Eve hesitated for only a moment before nodding against his shoulder.

"Was that a yes Evelyn?"

"Yes..." she whispered brokenly.

He gave a low growl of satisfaction, "Next time you touch yourself Evelyn, do it just like this." He shifted his hand, stroking her outer folds gently. The change in sensation left her panting. She wanted him to touch her deeply as he had done before. He continued to stroke along her folds, soaking his fingers in her wetness. "Stroke just like this, nice and slow until you're wet and aching."

_Oh god! _"Gaston..." She whimpered.

She felt rather than heard him chuckle. "Once you're aching for it, when you can't stand it any longer then touch yourself here." His finger slipped between her folds and circled around her aching nub.

"Oh!" Her head fell back on her shoulders as he circled and teased her. The ache was nearly unbearable.

"Does it feel good, Evelyn?" He looked down at her. Even though his face was slightly blurred she could tell his eyes were gleaming as he watched her. "And when this becomes too much to stand..." he whispered before his finger rubbed against her fully.

She screamed, unable to stop it as the sensation wracked through her. Her body thrashed and withered against his finger. He only moved faster, forcing her into a realm of pleasure she had never known possible. It built and built, the tension tightening along her muscles. Frightened of her own reaction she tried to fight against the rising pleasure even as she cried out uncontrollably.

"Don't fight it, pet," he murmured against her lips. "Let it happen."

Suddenly his thumb pressed against the opening of her sex and the intense pleasure of it sent her crashing. She came on a scream, spasms shaking her body as tears slid down her cheeks. It went on and on, driving her nearly mad as he continued to touch and stroke her, pushing her farther.

"That's my girl," he praised her. "Come for me."

The orgasm seemed to stretch on for an eternity before the shudders of pleasure finally ceased. She collapsed forward, dropping her head to his shoulder. She was shocked and overwhelmed by what he had just made her feel. Her haze was quickly broken when she felt his finger slip to her opening. Tensing she pushed against his shoulders nervously. "Gaston?"

"I'm not done with you yet." He growled, sliding his finger inside her body.

* * *

Eve cried out as Gaston slipped his finger inside her tight sheath. Her response to his touch was pushing him right over the edge. He had been shocked by how aroused she'd been when he'd finally touched her. Fuck, but she was so warm and wet. His cock was throbbing. And tight, her little body clenched around his finger, holding him firmly inside her body. He could only imagine what it would feel like wrapped around his cock.

He pushed in deeper, opening her slowly. She spread her legs wider, arching back for him. The movement nearly had him spilling his seed although he knew it was unconscious on her part. He watched the pleasure flicker across her face. Her full lips were parted as she panted, her cheeks flushed. Soft tears twinkled in her silver eyes like diamonds as her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, stray strands falling across her face.

She was a vision of perfection.

For a week this woman had tortured him. With her bashful expressions and curious glances driving him nearly mad with lust. Each morning he awoke with her pressed tightly against him, forcing her back to her own side of the bed while he shook with desire. He cock had been so hard with the need to fuck her the pain was nigh unbearable, sending him storming outside to let the cold air cool his heated flesh. More than once he had jerked himself off right there in the fucking snow, the want more than he could bear.

The most frustrating of all was the fact that the girl had absolutely no idea of her effect on him. It made him want to punish her and claim her all at once.

Groaning low he removed his finger, only to slide it back inside, making her gasp and tense. Even as she pleaded that it was too much her hips rocked, taking him deeper. He continued the movement, pushing further into her body with each thrust until he reached her maidenhead.

The confirmation of her virginity sent him reeling with desire. He had never cared for virgins but somehow knowing he was the only man ever to touch Evelyn had his cock jerking under the blanket. No other male would ever touch her but him, he'd kill them if they even dared too.

The possessive thought should have deterred him but only stroked his fire more. Unable to stand it any longer he tore the blanket from around his waist, hissing as his cock sprang free. He wrapped his free hand around his shaft even as he fucked Evelyn with his finger.

"Gaston..." She whimpered. God, but the way she said his name. He growled and claimed her mouth, plunging his tongue between her sweet lips. Her taste was divine.

He feasted on her as he worked his cock and her tight sheath, already slick with precum. It wasn't long before he could feel his seed rising withing his shaft. He increased the rhythm of his finger, imagining it as his cock. He'd never cared much for giving a woman pleasure, he was selfish man with his lovers, taking his pleasures with no concern of their own. But with Eve it was different. She needed this as badly as he did and he would give it to her.

His chest tightened with unfamiliar emotions. He didn't understand his fascination and sense of protectiveness with this girl but he truly wanted to please her. Her sweet innocent responses thrilled him more than any of the whores he'd bedded before.

He watched her, wanted to see the look on her face as he pleasured her. Eve was completely gone, rocking to his finger, her eyes squeezed shut and sweet moans escaping her lips. He could take her, right now, if he wanted to. Gritting his teeth he some how found the restraint not to break past her virgin barrier with his finger before impaling her on his cock. He knew she wasn't ready and deep down he couldn't bring himself to take her fully. She was just so damn fragile and soft and he didn't deserve such a thing. _Fuck!_ What the hell was she doing to him?

She gasped and moaned, the soft sounds sending all thought flying from his mind. He kept his steady rhythm until he felt her clenching around his finger as she reached her limit.

"Gaston!" She all but screamed, her body tensing before she withered around his finger, soaking his hand as she came.

"Fuck!" He came instantly at the feel of her slick heat, coating his hand and her pretty bloomers with jet after jet. He bellowed his pleasure, coming for long moments as he worked his hand over his shaft.

When he was finally spent he all but snarled against her. She pushed him right over the edge, he had no control with her and it angered him. Pushing back from her he snatched up his trousers, ignoring her big silver eyes as she blinked up at him with soft tears.

"Next time I'm gonna fuck you Evelyn," he warned her, his eyes narrowing down at her as she stared up at him. "Resolve yourself." With that he stormed out of the cabin still naked, letting the brisk winter air cool his hot skin and his already hardening cock.

* * *

I know, I know, Gaston is being a jerk! But he is Gaston after all and I wanted to stay true to the character I have in my head. I figure by now they are both at their limit (Hence the name of the chapter!) and the tension has been running high. (Both sexual and otherwise). Plus I doubt Gaston is going to fully change in such a short period of time and I figured right now he is confused and waging in an internal struggle with himself.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **Yea, Chapter Eight! Our Eve is finally coming into herself with this chapter. I tell ya, writing weak female characters is HARD but luckily Gaston seems to be rubbing off on her. *heh*

**Note:** I edited this chapter quite a bit. I originally had a section that I took out because I felt it was too long but decided to put back in because I think it adds more context to the characters and how they feel towards each other. Plus it's cute and fluffy. (02/08/2014)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Not to be Crossed**

Crossing her arms over her chest Eve sat down on the edge of the bed and glared at the cabin door. After Gaston had stormed out earlier she had gone from bewildered, hurt and embarrassed to downright furious. The man was hot and cold, confusing and upsetting. This was the very reason she didn't want to be around men. They couldn't be trusted. They were unpredictable. And they were hurtful.

She had decided she would tolerate him, on her conditions and only because she had promised her aunt. But she would not put up with his behavior anymore. No matter how badly she desired him.

She'd had enough.

After a few moments the door banged open and Gaston stomped back in. His hair was wild and wind blow, stray locks falling over his dark eyes which narrowed at her. He had put on his black trousers while outside, the ties undone and giving her a nice view of the line of hair along his torso that seemed to fascinate her.

_Get a grip!_

Shutting the door Gaston looked at her sideways. Eve didn't wait for him to speak. Instead she stood up, picking up the stack of blankets and a pillow she had placed on the bed. Unceremoniously she tossed them at him. He caught them with a grunt but didn't say anything.

"You can sleep on the floor from now on," she hissed.

"I am not sleeping on the god damned floor, Evelyn." His dark response was tinged with anger.

Eve refused to back down. "This is my home. I saved your life, or have you so easily forgotten?" He winced at that but didn't respond. "You have done nothing but insult me and hurt me. You act like some kind of animal therefore you will be sleeping on the floor where you belong. And don't you ever touch me again!""

"Evelyn," her name was a dangerous growl on his lips. His eyes were now glinting with menace.

"You are lucky I don't kick you out!" Eve yelled before giving him an evil look and smirking. "Also I think I should inform you that I am not only proficient in healing potions but poisons as well. Cross me Gaston and I will make you suffer with such agony you will wish you had died!"

His face remained hard as stone. She could see his jaw actually ticking. Eve braced herself, unsure what to expect. She didn't believe Gaston would actually hurt her, but perhaps she had misjudged. Gaston could be incredibly cold and calculating at times, it was wholly unnerving.

After a few pounding heart beats he sighed, suddenly appearing exhausted. "Very well Evelyn. This is your home and I will respect your wishes."

_No way! _Eve didn't know what to say. She had expected more of an argument from the big male. Gaston was not the type to be pushed around. The thrill and feeling of power it gave her was staggering.

He walked over to her slowly, standing only a few inches away. "And I will not touch you again." He leaned down close and added on a husky whisper, "Not unless you ask me too."

Eve gaped up at him, her feelings of victory deflating. Why did she have a sickening feeling that she was going to regret this?

"Just like that?" She blurted.

He set the blankets down on the table before placing his hands on his hips and sighing, "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want Evelyn. If you don't want me in your bed then I will sleep on the floor. If you don't want me to touch you then I won't."

She blinked. Now he was making her feel like the bad guy! "I just don't get you!" She snapped.

He raised a brow. "Now you are upset with me because I am doing what you ask of me?" He shook his head. "Really Eve, you are such a pain."

The man was infuriating! She pursed her lips, digging through her brain for an insult she shouted, "Well you need a damn haircut!"

He gave her an odd look before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Eve gaped at him, wondering if he'd lost his mind. Laugh lines crinkled around his eyes, softening his normally stern features.

"My god Evelyn, I've never met a woman like you. You are going to kill me." He shook his head, running a hand over his chest as if it pained him. His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Will you cut it for me?"

Thrown off by the sudden question she blinked at him. "What?"

He stepped closer. Her glasses slipped down her nose as he forced her to look up at him. "My Evelyn says I need a haircut," he murmured. "So will you cut it for me?"

Eve went light headed. She couldn't keep up with this man. "I've never cut hair before…" she stammered breathlessly.

Gaston smirked down at her, pushing her glasses back up her nose with the tip of his finger. "I think you can manage love."

He'd never called her that before. Her heart fluttering in her chest she licked her lips nervously. "Alright."

Gaston dragged a chair out into the middle of the cottage. He sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Unsure and a little overwhelmed Eve stood where she was, staring at him.

Looking at her sideways he crossed his arms. "Sometime today would be nice." Instead of his normal harsh tone he sounded almost teasing.

"Okay." Gathering her wits together Eve retrieved a pair of scissors and a towel. After wrapping the towel around his shoulders she hesitantly reached out and touched a lock of his hair. It was surprisingly soft. Feeling bolder she combed her fingers through it, trying to decide how and where she should cut it.

"How short should I go?" She asked shyly.

"However short you want it to be."

That made her blush. She could do whatever she wanted! Clamping her lower lip between her teeth Eve adjusted her glasses and got to work. She decided she rather liked Gaston with long hair so she only cut off a few inches, bringing it just above his shoulders.

He sat quietly while she worked, his eyes half lidded as if in thought. Walking in front of him she trimmed up a few rough edges before removing the towel and leaning back on her feet to survey her work. God, but the man was unbelievably attractive.

"All done?" he asked.

"I think so…" she stated, rather proud of herself.

He ran a hand over his beard absently. "Perhaps I should shave too?" She couldn't stop the frown from creasing between her eyes. She found his beard very attractive. It made him look rugged and dangerous. Noticing her look of disapproval he raised a brow. "You don't approve?"

She glanced at her toes and shrugged. "I like it…"

He reached out for her so suddenly it made her yelp, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap. Smiling down at her he asked, "You like my beard?" She nodded, her throat constricting as his big warm hands slid along her back. Leaning down he rubbed his beard against the soft skin of her neck, making her shudder. "I see. I suppose I can keep it, since you like it."

"Why…why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, slipping a finger under her glasses and sliding them off her nose. It was such a familiar and strangely intimate action that it had her face burning hotly. "Am I not allowed to be nice to you pet?" He asked gently.

"It's just…not like you." She squinted slightly, moving her face closer so she could better make out his features. He was smiling at her.

"You're cute," he murmured, sliding his hand along her cheek and cupping behind her head. He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose. "Especially when you blush."

"Gaston…" She didn't understand what he was trying to do but her heart was slamming in her chest and her body felt feverish.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Evelyn…" he murmured. "You're just so..." he sighed, shaking his head. Gently he set her back on her feet. "I said I wouldn't touch you," he grumbled.

"Right." She was already regretting it.

* * *

Gaston exhaled slowly and prayed for patience. He watched as Eve moved about the cottage, packing up potions and slipping on her ugly raggedy cloak.

"You are not going," he warned her for what must have been the hundredth time.

Eve shook her head and Gaston could have sworn she was rolling her eyes at him with her back turned. He had to resist the very strong urge to pull the girl over his damn knee. She was driving him insane! The past few days had been hell.

Living. Fucking. Hell.

As if being stuck on the cold hard floor wasn't bad enough, the girl had suddenly developed a back bone, ordering him about and arguing with him at every turn. It was both infuriating and amusing. And he listened to her! Never had anyone spoken to him the way she did and he let her. He couldn't wrap his brain around it. He almost jumped at the chance to please her. He worried about her, he even found he liked her. She was so cute at times, flustered and shy one minute, angry and temperamental the next. He told himself that he tolerated her because she had saved his life and he needed her until he was fully recovered.

Like it or not he owed her.

What was worse, he actually missed sleeping next to the girl! Each night he lay awake, staring into the darkness and listening to her soft breaths. He craved her warmth and sweet smell. He missed waking up each morning with her little body pressed against his own. He itched to touch her, to taste her. He wanted to hear her sweet moans as he made her come again. He wanted bury himself in her tight heat and forget everything else.

It fucking terrified him.

"Arg!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "You are so difficult woman."

"Really Gaston," Eve tisked. "I'm only going to town. I need to sell my potions and buy supplies."

"For two fucking days!?" He didn't know why but the thought of Eve being away from him for that long had him in a near panic. He could only imagine the trouble she would get herself in to. The woman was a walking disaster.

"The journey is too long to make all in one day," Eve explained as if to a child.

"Fine, if you insist on going then I'm coming with you." Gaston put his foot down. He had a very bad feeling about Eve going alone.

She turned to look at him, her silver eyes wide with surprise. "But you're injured."

"I'm fine enough to walk to town." He felt confident that his strength would hold out. He wasn't some weak child and he was tired of the girl treating him as if he were. His arm still pained him but he would suffer through it. There was no way in hell he was going to let Eve out of his sight.

Eve cleared her throat, "I don't...I wasn't expecting…"

"I'm going Evelyn, end of discussion." Gaston pulled on his socks and boots before slipping on his tattered shirt. It had been too damaged for Eve to repair but he figured the trip to town would give him a chance to purchase a new one. He put on his heavy black coat which Eve had cleaned for him, checking to make sure the coin purse he kept hidden inside was still there before snatching up the bags she had packed.

"I can carry them…" Eve reached to take them back.

"I got it," he grumbled before heading out the door. He felt rather unnerved that he had neither his bow nor a blade with him and prayed they didn't find any trouble on the road.

Shivering against the chill he headed for the road, Eve falling into step beside him. Spring was near but winter still had a hard grip on the land. Blankets of snow and ice covered the forest and the cold air nipped at his exposed skin. Glancing over at Eve's huddled from while she walked Gaston made a mental note to purchase the girl a better cloak. He was sick of looking at the rag she wore.

They walked quietly for a time before Gaston noticed deer tracks, the hunter in him taking note of every trail, broken branch or sound that could mean prey or danger. He pointed them out to Eve who perked up with interest. As they walked she eagerly listened to him as he explained the basics of tracking, asking questions and appearing truly fascinated and maybe even at bit proud of his line of work which pleased him to no end.

They reached the small village around noon, heading to one of the taverns to secure lodging for the night before Eve went to barter her potions. Gaston had to admit the village was rather charming, with cobbled streets and neatly built houses.

He led the way into the tavern, assessing the other males who crowded around the tables for midday drinks. Part of it was instinctual, wanting to size up the men around him, but part of it was also possessiveness. The hunter wanted to make damn sure that every man in the place knew not to touch his Eve.

Wrapping a hand around her slim shoulders in a very clear sign of possession he guided Eve to the bar, glaring at one man who dared to stare at the girl a second to long. The man took the hint, gulping his drink and hastily avoiding his gaze.

Eve was completely unaware of the men looking at her which didn't surprise him in the least. The woman was annoyingly ignorant of her effect on men or that she was indeed very attractive. Gaston however was not and it almost sickened him to think of how often she had made this journey on her own and somehow managed not to end up raped or worse.

Reaching the bar he signaled to the portly man handing out drinks. He came over with a wide smile. "Evelyn how nice to see you." He eyed Gaston but if he were surprised to see Eve with a man he didn't let it show. "Who is your companion?"

"Hello Jock, this is..."

"John," Gaston interrupted her, squeezing her shoulder and hoping she got the hint. He didn't need his name flying around, not when a certain beast may be on the hunt for him.

Once again the man didn't seemed surprised, just simply nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"We'll need a room for the night." Gaston spoke. Eve stiffened but remained quiet by his side.

"I see. Will you be wanting just one room?"

"That's fine."

"What?!" Eve nudged him with her elbow.

He raised a brow, his expression one that clearly stated he was not going to argue this. "What's the problem, pet?"

Eve blinked, looking between him and the bartender. "I...no problem. That's fine." She dropped her gaze.

Gaston paid for the room and took the key before he and Eve headed out to sell her goods. He could tell Eve was torn between embarrassment and anger as she muttered to herself under her breath.

Finally she decided on anger and rounded on him, "What the hell? We do not need to share a room!"

Gaston had to fight a grin as she swore at him. Apparently the girl had been around him too long. "We are sharing a room," he stated simply.

"Why?!"

Now it was his turn to explain as if to a child. "Because I don't like the idea of you sleeping in some strange bed where any man could break in and do you harm."

"Oh please! No one is going to do that. I've been coming to this village for years Gaston!"

Gaston shook his head and sighed. Just as he thought, the girl had no idea that half the men in that pub would have jumped at the chance to bed her. And many of them wouldn't bother to ask for her permission. "We stay together Evelyn, end of story."

That shut her up. Gaston felt a stab of satisfaction as her mouth gaped open before she slammed it shut and followed sulkily behind him.

They proceeded to sell her potions to various vendors. The first of whom was damn lucky he didn't receive a fist to his face. The bastard had actually tried to cheat Eve out of paying the full price! By the time Gaston was done with the man he was offering double what Eve had been asking for. Word must have traveled fast because her remaining vendors quickly paid the full asking price while nervously avoiding Gaston.

Once done he unwilling left Eve to shop for supplies while he went in search of a new shirt, agreeing to meet back at the tavern. A bad feeling in his gut assaulted him as he watched the small girl disappear behind a street corner. He didn't like leaving Eve alone and decided he would get his shopping done quickly and go find her instead of waiting for her.

He bought a couple new shirts and an extra pair of trousers before purchasing a dark blue cloak with white fur trim for Eve. He smiled as the shop clerk wrapped it for him, imagining how good the color would look with Eve's pale skin, blonde hair and silver eyes.

Shit, he was in serious trouble.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **The good thing about being sick is you have nothing to do but write! And this chapter was so long I split it up into two. You will thank me in the next chapter. *wink*

Warning: Contains violence.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Girl's Savior  
**

Evelyn stared at her feet while she walked through town. Now that Gaston was no longer by her side the comfortable feeling and confidence she'd had dissipated. She hated to admit but she felt safe with Gaston. She knew no one would dare harm her with the big male looming over her so protectively.

And when they had walked into the tavern together she hadn't missed the way he'd possessively put his arm around her. It made her stomach quiver and her heart clinch.

She smiled as she remembered his parting words to her. He'd told her not to let the shop keeper screw her over or he was going to go down there and beat the crap out of him. It was just so, Gaston. And she didn't doubt for a moment that he would do just that. Not to mention the hunter had insisted on her taking his money for supplies, in addition to paying for their room.

She sighed almost wistfully. The man was just so confusing.

"Well lookie' here," a cold voice sneered from behind her.

Eve turned with a scowl just as a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly into an alley. Her glasses flew off her face, landing in the street. The scream in her throat was quickly muffled by a grubby hand over her mouth as she was dragged back further into the alley where no one could see her.

"She's cute," another voice laughed cruelly. "Real cute."

Eve squinted, trying to make out the blurred form in front of her. The hand around her mouth tightened as she was pressed back against a man's body. The man in front stepped closer, running his fingers down her cheek and over her collarbone.

Eve was terrified. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled against the man holding her. She failed her legs, kicking at his shins.

He grunted but otherwise ignored her struggles. Instead he snapped, "Hurry up and take her so I can have a turn. Bitch is getting me harder then stone."

Eve's vision swam as the realization of what they planned to do hit her fully.

_No, no no no no!_ This couldn't happen. She sobbed as the man in front palmed one of her breasts painfully through her dress. She realized then just how gentle Gaston had always been with her, even when he had been furious with her. Why hadn't she stayed with him? Gaston would never have allowed this man to touch her.

Eve would give anything for the big hunter to be by her side in that moment_. _She would do anything. She just wanted Gaston.

_Please!_

* * *

Gaston left the clothes shop with his purchases slung over his shoulder and headed towards the direction he'd last seen Eve. Walking around the street corner he glanced around, trying to determine which way the woman would have gone. Locating a general store on the next street he decided to start there.

After several minutes and three shops later not a single one had seen the wayward female. At first he had been perplexed, then irritated. Now he was worried.

He went from shop to shop, peering into windows with still no sign of his Eve. His gut twisted, something was wrong. Standing in the middle of the town square Gaston pursed his lips and tried to snuff out his fear. Perhaps she'd gone back to the tavern.

He was just about to start in that direction when something in the street glinted, catching his eye. His heart stopped as he realized what it was. Running across the street he snatched up a broken pair of glasses. He would recognize them anywhere.

They were Eve's glasses.

A growl formed in his throat as he looked around, focusing on a side alley close to where the glasses had fallen. The hunter in him took over. He started down the alley, instinctively quieting his movements and sticking to the shadows. His hand flexed, wishing dearly that he had his bow. Nearing a bend he heard male voices. Clenching his teeth he rounded the bend and stopped dead as pure rage filled him.

Eve was being held by a big dirty man, his hand shoved over her mouth. He was dressed in furs with a scruffy beard and long dirty hair. She was struggling against the man, tears in her eyes, her dress pushed up around her hips. A smaller male similarly dressed and just as dirty fondled her breast and appeared to be opening his britches.

Gaston saw red.

He ran right up to the smaller man, yanking him around by his shoulder and plunging his fist into the man's face. He heard and felt it crack sickingly as he broke the man's nose and jaw with one punch. The man fell to the ground with a howl.

"What the fuck!?" The other man yelled, dropping Eve and rushing towards him. Gaston let out a bellow of pure rage. The other man faltered, realizing the danger he was in. Too late. Gaston slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him crashing backward.

He rushed the man, grabbing him around his throat with his left hand and ignoring the stab of pain while he repeated to punch the man's face. Blood splattered and the man went limp but Gaston didn't cease his relentless assault. He would fucking kill them all.

"Gaston!" Eve rushed to him, grabbing his arm and stilling his punches. "Stop, please," she sobbed.

"I'm going to kill them, Evelyn." The words were cold, belying the fury he was feeling within.

"Please, Gaston," Eve cried softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "Please, I want to leave."

He felt like she'd just punched him in the gut. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her out of the alley and down the street, setting her on a set of stairs in front of a bakery. He brushed the tears from her cheeks as she cried softly, ignoring the stares from passerby's. The promising look of death on his face was enough to keep anyone from bothering them.

"It's alright now love," he tried to reassure her, feeling slightly out of place. He didn't know how to console a crying female. Fury was still rolling inside him and he wanted badly to go back and give those two men a painful death.

She gripped the front of his coat, keeping him in place. "I'm sorry," she managed around a sob.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He stroked a hand over her soft hair, pressing her cheek against his chest. What would have happened if he hadn't been there? The thought pained him. "Everything's all right now pet. I would never let anything happen to you." It shocked him to the core with how much he meant it. After a moment her shudders ceased and she seemed to relax against him. Cupping under her chin he forced her head up. She squinted up at him and he almost chuckled.

"I can hardly see," she mumbled miserably.

"I know love. Your glasses were broken," he informed her with a sigh, patting the top of her head. She blushed up at him. "We'll get you a new pair."

"I have a spare at home." She hiccuped, rubbing a hand under her nose.

Fuck, but the girl was so damn cute. Not to mention way to innocent and naïve for her own good. "Alright." Gaston forced a smile and willed the anger he felt to dissipate. Eve needed him with her now. "Come on girl. I know just what you need."

* * *

Eve was drunk. She sniffed, taking another sip of beer. Gaston's idea of making her feel better involved stuffing her face with pastries before getting her wasted.

She had to admit it was working.

She took another gulp of beer and hiccuped.

"Perhaps you've had enough pet," Gaston's rough voice drawled from across the table.

Eve glared at his blurry form before slurring, "Fuck off."

Gaston broke out into a fit of laughter, slapping his hand against the table. Eve blushed at the sound, she like the way he laughed. It was a warm deep rumble that made her stomach clench.

"I think you've been around me too long," he stated clearly amused. "Although I rather like hearing you cuss."

She mumbled into her mug before pouting when she realized it was empty. Tipping it upside down she shook it. "I need more."

"Oh no…I think you've had enough." Gaston reached over and took her mug away.

She scowled at him. "Listen here; I know how to hold my liquor." She decided to ignore how badly she slurred that sentence.

"Uh huh."

The bastard was laughing at her, she could tell. She sulked, sitting back in her chair. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he chuckled. Eve could just make out enough of his features to notice his eyes were shifting around the tavern.

She looked around herself, not really able to see much more than blurs but she did know that here were several woman wandering around to offer their...services. Eve felt white hot jealously.

"What are you looking at?" She barked.

Gaston returned his gaze back to her and she could tell he was raising a brow in question. "Why do you ask?"

Normally Eve would be far to shy to say what was rolling around in her head. But at this particular moment she couldn't give a shit. "You better not be looking at other woman."

Gaston stared at her for a moment before breaking out into another fit of laughter. "Jealous love?"

She furrowed her brow. "No..."

"Don't worry, Evelyn. You're the only woman here I care to look at."

That made her blush. "Yea right." She resisted the urge to snort. Her eyes landed on the form of a woman at the next table. She was mostly shapes and shadows but Eve could tell she was voluptuous and probably beautiful. A woman like that would have no trouble pleasing a man like Gaston. Eve didn't have the first inkling of how to pleasure a man.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eve cleared her throat nervously and tried not to appear bashful. "If I wanted to...uh...I mean lets say...are there certain things that men like that a woman can do..." she broke off, beyond embarrassed and unable to voice her question.

Gaston hesitated before asking quietly, "Are you trying to ask me how to please a man Evelyn?"

She nodded and shrugged. "I'm just curious."

He stood up so suddenly Eve nearly jumped out of her chair. Reaching over he gripped her arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her up the stairs.

"Gaston!" She hissed low under her breath as he pulled her towards their room. He unlocked the door and shoved it open, pulling her inside. She heard the door shut behind her before the lock clicked into place.

* * *

Things are about to heat up!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **So I've written and rewritten this chapter over and over. It keeps playing out differently in my head and I can't seem to settle! I've been leading up to this and I want it to be epic! But I need to stop changing things or I will never post it! So hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Lots of smut in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Hunter's Claim**

Swallowing the lump in her throat Eve turned around just as Gaston reached for her, gripping her shoulders and pressing her back roughly against the door.

"You will drive me insane," he rasped hotly, claiming her mouth. Eve gasped before opening on a moan. He devoured her, his body pressing along her small frame. He broke the kiss with a groan, breathing hard and resting his head against the door. "Do you want me to show you how to pleasure a man, Evelyn?"

Eve couldn't stop the little whimper. She craved this man and she couldn't understand why. "Yes."

He groaned again before stripping off his coat and tossing it to the floor. He hastily pulled off his shirt and Eve had to stop herself from reaching out and touching his hard chest. She licked her lips as she eyed his body; he was standing just close enough that she could make out his hard chest and abs.

Reaching forward Gaston grabbed her wrists, pressing her hands against his chest. "Touch me," he commanded thickly.

Eve was too drunk and far to aroused to hesitate. She ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, marveling at his strength. She stepped closer, stroking down over his abs and navel. Gaston sucked in a breath as he watched her. "Lower," he ordered huskily.

Eve bit her lip, glancing up at his face. His eyes were dark and heavy-lidded as he looked down at her. He clasped her wrist again, guiding her hand downward and pressing it around his rigid length.

He let out a groan as she touched him, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against her own. "Do you feel how hard I am, Evelyn? That's what you do to me."

She felt a thrill at his words. No man had ever made her feel wanted the way he did. Boldly she cupped his sex, moving her hand experimentally. He rewarded her with a deep moan, pressing his hips harder against her.

"Take me out." He released her wrist, bracing his hands on either side of her head against the door.

Eve's breath caught in her throat as she pulled at the ties of his trousers. When they were loose she slipped her hand inside, gripping around his thick shaft. She gasped as it throbbed and jerked to her touch, a wetness running along her palm.

"Fuck!" Gaston cursed, tensing as she squeezed him gently. She pulled his erection free of his trousers, the rigid shaft pulsing in her grip. "Good girl," he praised her, thrusting his hips slightly and sliding through her hand.

"I...I don't know what to do," she admitted shyly.

"I know." Gaston dragged in a deep breath, as if stealing himself for battle. "Move you hand, nice and slow."

She did as he instructed, stroking along his length. He was both smooth and hot to the touch. She could feel wetness dripping down his shaft. Curious she rubbed her thumb over the tip. Gaston groaned and his hips snapped. "That's good baby. Do it faster."

Eve whimpered as she moved her hand faster, stopping to gather the liquid beading from the head to coat her hand. She peered down his length, wishing she could see it fully.

Without even thinking she dropped to her knees so she could see him better. He was so big, a thick vein running along the hardened length. Eve had nothing to compare it too but she found the sight of him truly arousing.

"Fuck Evelyn!" Gaston's shaft jerked in her hand. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Eve peeked up at him from under her lashes. "I wanted to see it better..."

"Is that so?" He drawled, his voice gravelly. "I have a better idea." He reached down, wrapping his hands around her head. Eve's breath caught as he stepped closer. "Open you're pretty mouth, baby."

A hot flush spread across her body as she realized what he wanted her to do. She hesitated for only a second before opening her mouth. Gaston let out a deep groan before pressing forward, sliding his hardness between her lips. He moved in slow strokes, filling her mouth but not going so deeply that she gagged.

She decided she liked the way he tasted. And she really liked the way he felt. Her eyes heavy with desire she reached forward, clasping the base of his shaft to steady herself. He seemed to like this, bucking slightly before letting out a groan. Encouraged she moved her mouth carefully, sliding up and down his length before lapping at the tip.

"God damn." He grunted, his fingers clenching in her hair. His words left her aching painfully but also thrilled her. She moved her mouth faster, taking him deeper into her throat before swallowing on reflex.

"Holy fuck, Evelyn!" He shouted, his hips slamming forward and nearly making her gag. "Do that again."

* * *

Gaston stared in total shock down at the woman with her lips wrapped around his cock. Evelyn was sucking him better than any of the best paid whore's he'd bedded.

She swallowed around his cock again and he bellowed with pleasure. "You were fucking made for this, girl!"

She continued to move her mouth on him, driving him mad while he fought desperately not to come. It was a losing battle. He let out a loud moan and tightened his grip on her head, stilling her movements. "I'm gonna come," he warned her.

She peeked up at him, her eyes dark with desire as she sucked on his dick. The sight drove him right over the edge. With a shout he came into her mouth, fisting her hair as he fucked into her tight wet heat and squirted down her throat. Eve jumped but didn't try to pull away, taking every drop.

He was fucking coming in her mouth!

To his complete amazement he watched as she swallowed. She fucking swallowed. His cock went hard again in an instant. With a growl he grabbed her roughly, lifting her up against the door and slamming his mouth down onto hers. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself mixed with beer and her sweetness. She was delicious.

He groaned into her mouth, fisting her dress up around her hips. Part of him warned that the girl was drunk, that a gentleman wouldn't take advantage. He told him to fuck off. He'd never been a gentleman anyway.

Eve moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. That was all he needed. He was going to take her, Eve was his.

He moved away from the door, ignoring the pain in his arm as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Eve looked up at him; cheeks flushed brightly, her long hair spread out underneath her. Those big silver eyes gleamed at him filled with need.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

With a snarl, he gripped her thighs, opening them wide. She didn't fight him as he opened her legs and shoved her dress up her hips. He untied her bloomers, practically ripping them off her body. Eve whimpered, closing her legs as he tossed the garment on the floor.

"Don't," he choked out, needing to see her, to taste. Biting her lip she slowly opened her legs for him. He nearly lost his seed again at the sight of her glistening folds, so soft and delicate. Gripping her thighs he maneuvered himself between her legs before sliding his hands under her ass and lifting her hips.

Eve gasped, her eyes going wide with shock as he lowered his mouth to her sex. "Gaston..."

He glanced up at her, his mouth hovering just above her silken folds. "I'm going to fucking devour you, Evelyn."

She cried out, her eyes sliding shut as he bent forward and ran his tongue along her sex. Her hands flew down, burying into his hair and griping him tightly as he lapped at her flesh. God, but her taste. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. She was so damn good.

He sucked along her folds before lapping at her swollen nub, thrilling when she bucked against his mouth and cried out again. Part of him was nervous that he wouldn't please her this way. He rarely ever put any sort of effort into pleasuring a woman; it had been ages since he'd done this. But Eve was thrashing against his mouth and moaning as he licked and sucked, relieving his nerves.

She was just so damn responsive.

He skimmed his tongue around her opening before probing her gently. Eve screamed and he felt and tasted her wetness as she came around his tongue. He continued to lick her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh God! Gaston!" She moaned and panted, bucking her hips. "Stop please, it's too much. I can't stop!"

He gave a deep groan but relented as she shoved at his head in an effort to push him away. Rising up over her he braced himself on one arm, gently brushing the hair off her face. She was trembling against him, her breathing ragged. He leaned down, kissing her softly, trailing his lips down her neck and over her collarbone before rising back up, pulling Eve with him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He yanked off her boots and ordered huskily, "Take off your dress." She quivered but moved to obey. Slowly standing next to the bed and slipping her dress off her shoulders. Gaston watched her as he took off his own boots before standing to shove down his britches.

Eve let her dress pool around her feet, looking up at him as she waited for him to instruct her further.

It had his cock throbbing. "Now your camisole."

She bit her lip before slipping her hands under the hem of her camisole and pulling it up over her head. Gaston had to suck in a breath as he viewed her fully naked form. Eve was beyond perfection. Her pale skin was smooth, tinged pink as she blushed. Her full pale breasts and pink nipples begged to be suckled and fondled. His hands clenched as he resisted the urge and let his eyes trail lower, down her smooth stomach, over her full hips to the soft blonde curls between her thighs. Her thick blonde locks and plaited braids fell below her backside, curling about her hips. There was even a light dusting of freckles over her collarbone.

How he'd ever convinced himself that this woman wasn't anything but beautiful was beyond him.

Reaching for her he clasped her hips, pulling her flush against his body. She gasped slightly; her head barely reaching his chest. He smoothed a hand down her hair before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. Eve made a sweet little sound in her throat, rocking his desire.

He needed her now. Wrapping his arms around her hips he lifted her, laying her back on the bed. He crawled between her legs, his eyes blazing with desire as he slipped his hand along her thigh before pressing a finger against her opening.

"I want you, Evelyn," the words were almost a warning before he slipped his finger inside her tight sheath. Eve moaned, throwing her head back as he slid his finger in and out of her body. Gritting his teeth he willed himself to stay in control, adding a second finger to his first. She groaned, tensing slightly before relaxing again as he slowly stretched her.

Curling his fingers he pressed against her virgin barrier. Eve shot up, grabbing at his wrist, "Gaston!"

"Relax." He gently pushed her back down before stroking around her opening again. She was dripping wet and shaking with need and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He continued to finger her until she was moaning and thrusting against him, on the brink.

When he felt her begin to clench around him he removed his fingers. She whimpered in protest, reaching out to pull him back. "Please."

Her plea wrecked him. He rose up over her, gripping her thighs. Eve watched him, her eyes glittering with tears as she panted. He lined his cock up, grunting at the feel of her slick heat. It registered in the back of his mind what this meant. Eve wasn't some whore he could cast aside when he was finished with her.

She moved her hips, the head of his shaft slipping against her opening and all doubts flew out of his head. He had to have her. With a growl he pressed forward, clenching his teeth and resisting the urge to slam inside her tight heat. His grip on her thighs tightened as he sank into her body. Eve groaned before tensing as he pressed deeper.

"You're too big," she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"Relax, it will only hurt for a moment." His voice sounded rough and strained. He couldn't stop now. He didn't have it in him. Easing back he slammed forward, breaking through her maidenhead and nearly burying himself completely. He bellowed with pleasure as her hot sheath squeezed around him. Eve cried in pain but he barely registered as he thrust again.

God damn, she felt so good. His hips snapped as he lowered himself over her body and fucked her hard, burying himself to the hilt. Eve was lying limp underneath him, soft keening sounds spilling from her lips. He raised his head to look at her, his heart aching at the look of pain on her soft features.

_Fuck! _Gaston stilled inside her, nearly coming just from the feel of her clenching around him. He kissed at her tears before claiming her mouth gently. She opened up for him but her body was shaking violently. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his lips.

His chest clinched at her words. He needed her to enjoy this. He dipped his head, lapping around one hardened nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Eve gasped, bucking up instinctively. He sucked harder, using his tongue to tease her before biting down on the swollen peak gently.

"Ngh!" She moaned beneath him, her hot heat working his cock all on it's own. Before he could stop himself he thrust sharply and she cried out with pleasure, her back bowing.

"Did that feel good, baby?" He asked tightly around her nipple, thrusting again. She gave another cry.

"Again, please!"

That was all he could take. He rose up, pushing up her thighs and changing the angle. He stared down at her hotly, his breathing ragged. "I need to fuck you hard, Evelyn."

He hissed as her body tightened around him in response. She whimpered and he lost it. He bucked hard, hitting her deep. Her back arched as she let out another cry of pleasure. Snarling he did it again and again, thrilling as she cried out each time he fucked her. She strained underneath him, twisting her hands into the bedding as he claimed her. He watched her, the need to possess and emotions driving him harder.

Suddenly she tensed and he felt her come around his cock as she bucked . "Gaston!" She cried, withering beneath him.

Fuck, but her tight little sheath was clenching all around his cock. He gave one more hard thrust before pulling out swiftly. He grabbed his dick and gave a quick jerk, coming with a roar as jet after jet of his cum coated her stomach and thighs. The sight of his cum coating her pale skin sent his pleasure soaring. He collapsed beside her, still working his cock as he continued to come for long moments.

When his shudders finally ceased he grabbed Eve around the waist, pulling her too his side. Exhausted and sated he tugged the blankets around them, resting his cheek on top of her head. Fighting sleep he was about to ask Eve if she was alright when she made a soft murmuring sound, pressing closer against him as she slept.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it and enjoy reading them!**  
**

Warning: Contains violence, death, deadly hotties and smut (the smut and the violence are not related, lol).

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Betrayal**

Lumiere rolled off the whore beneath him with a grunt. Grabbing his hard cock he jerked himself for several moments while she watched, lying beside him and panting for breath.

He clenched his teeth as he finally came, rising up over the woman and coating her pale stomach. Unabashedly she reached down, covering her fingers with his cum and licking it off.

Lumiere flopped back down, catching his breath and scratching a hand over his hard abs. The orgasm hadn't been all that satisfying, but then again they rarely were anymore. Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair he pushed it back from his face and wondered how long he would have to wait before the whore got her ass up and left.

Completely unaware of his urge for her to leave she sighed and stretched. "That was amazing," she purred.

_Of course it was baby_. Lumiere resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The number of times he'd been told those very same words were laughable. Forcing a charming smile he slapped her thigh, "Thanks baby."

She giggled. The sound irked him. After a moment she sighed, "I have to get back to work." She sat up and gave him a coy smile. "Unless you would like me again, sir?"

_Not even remotely. _He forced a yawn and smiled impishly. "Sorry sweetheart but I'm beat."

"Oh." She pouted. She actually pouted. _Jesus._ "Perhaps next time then?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sure baby. Whatever you want," Lumiere lied smoothly. It wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed the whore. She was clean and a pretty thing, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was a bit thin for his taste with bruises on her knees and arms. The purplish marks were rather a turn off, although he had to admit he'd caused a few of them himself. However, he had no intention of taking her again.

She beamed at him. "Until next time then!" Sliding off the bed she put her dress back on and slipped quietly out of the room.

With a groan Lumiere sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. Thank god the woman was smart enough not to linger. Standing up still naked he locked the door before pulling out a cherry cigar. Lighting it over a candle he flopped back down on the bed and crossed his legs.

He was dreading returning to the castle and reporting to his master. For weeks now he'd searched for that bastard Gaston and yet the man seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Just the memory of what the madman had done to Belle caused anger to rise in his belly. Even if King Adam hadn't ordered him to find the hunter Lumiere would have done it anyway. Belle was one of the very few he felt affection towards. During her time at the castle she had become like a sister to him.

He'd find and kill that fucking prick slowly and painfully.

He frowned, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. "I know you're here woman. Show yourself."

There came a soft laugh before the enchantress appeared out of the shadows. He scowled at her, taking in her shining blonde locks and silver eyes. The woman was beautiful, there was no denying it, and he absolutely despised her.

"Still as observant as ever I see," her soft voice was like a caress. He puffed on his cigar, not even bothering to cover his still semi hard cock as she stood before him next to the bed. She eyed him openly and her brows rose slightly. "I can see why so many women have taking a liking to you."

He smiled, gripping his thick cock and held it up for her. The small gold piercing that peaked from the tip before curving over and beneath the head glinted in the candle light. Most women loved his Prince Albert, gushing over how it gave them the best orgasms of their life. "Want a ride?" Lumiere asked, blowing out a puff of smoke. Her eyes widened and he could tell she was tempted.

"No thank you," she replied crisply. "I know where that's been recently."

It was his turn to raise a brow. "Oh? Were you watching?" She bristled but didn't answer. She had been watching! He laughed, "Hope you enjoyed the show."

Running her hands over her dress she coughed delicately. "I have business to discuss with you."

He swung his legs around and stood up, snuffing out his cigar in an ashtray by the bed before approaching her cautiously. He was no fool when it came to this woman. He knew exactly what she was capable of. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she smirked. "What if I told you I know where a certain hunter is hiding?"

That got his attention. In the blink of an eye he had his hand around her throat. He slammed her backward against an end table, snatching up his dagger and pressing it under her jaw. "Talk," the word was a low growl.

She didn't even flinch, simply staring back at him. "I see the mercenary is back in business. You were always a cold-blooded killer Lumiere."

He pressed the dagger harder against her throat. "Then you know I will cut your fucking throat woman."

"Go ahead, but you will never find Gaston if you do." She was fucking threatening him!

He lowered his blade, instead pressing it against her inner thigh. "Maybe I'll just rape you instead."

"Come now Lumiere, let's be reasonable." Did her voice tremble slightly? So the woman wasn't afraid of death but she feared being raped. He decided to file that bit of information away for later use. "I would be more than happy to tell you Gaston's location."

His dark brown eyes narrowed as he eyed her suspiciously. The enchantress never gave anything without a price. "And what do you want in return?"

She smiled, placing her hand over the one gripping his dagger and pushing it aside. "Let's just say you owe me one."

* * *

Gaston woke around midnight. Eve was plastered against his body, sleeping soundly. Her full breasts were flattened against his side, tempting him to roll her over and take one into his mouth. He sighed in contentment, running a hand over her smooth back and toying with a lock of her hair. She murmured softly but didn't stir.

Something had changed in him. Something profound. He cared deeply for the girl in his arms. He didn't understand it but he wasn't going to fight it. For once he was tired of fighting. When he had seen those men hurting her everything had come into focus. Evelyn was his and he wanted nothing more than to protect her and care for her.

And he would never let anyone harm her. Ever.

Carefully he slid out from under her, making sure to tuck her soundly under the blankets. Then he picked up his clothing and dressed quickly. He checked on her sleeping form one last time before slipping out of the room and locking the door behind him.

He was loath to leave her, but he had business to take care of.

He left the tavern after confirming that his prey was not there partaking in drinks or whores. He made his way to another tavern, one of less reputable standing. Once inside the stench of men and sweat assaulted him. The place was a dive, dirty and shabby, the customers even more so. They would pay no attention to him, nor would they give him problems once he completed his task.

This was the right place.

Walking up to the barkeeper, who looked to be a shady sort, Gaston slapped a few coins down on the bar.

The man approached him immediately. "What can I get you?"

"Information," Gaston answered curtly.

The man picked up the coins before pocketing them with a cold smile. His teeth were rotted and his face looked pale and sickly. "Information is it?"

"I'm looking for two men, fur traders most likely. They'd look like they went a few rounds and lost. One's big, with long hair and a beard."

The man nodded, obviously knowing immediately who he was referring too. "I take it you were the one that roughed them up?"

Gaston didn't answer; he simply narrowed his eye and waited.

The other man took the hint. "They're in the back with one of my whores. Room five. I trust you will leave my woman unharmed."

"Of course." Gaston made his way to the back finding the room easily. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened and a blonde whore ran out, blood oozing from her nose and sharp lashes and bruises over her body. He swallowed, that could have been Eve.

Rage boiling just under the surface he entered the room before the door had even closed fully and shut it behind him. Both men froze by the bed, only dressed in their britches. Their faces were a mess, swollen and bloody.

"What the hell?" The smaller one just managed to mumble before Gaston advanced. He snapped the man's neck before he could even react. He dropped to the floor in a heap.

The bigger man bellowed, charging after him with a knife. Gaston turned almost bored, kicking the man in the stomach and sending him crashing. Advancing on his prey he grabbed him by the head and twisted his neck with a loud snap.

The man slumped backward, dead.

His task done Gaston straightened his jacket and left the tavern without a second glance. No one paid him any mind as he left. He was still furious, wishing he could have made the men suffer but he didn't want to leave Eve alone any longer than he had too. Returning back to their room he was relieved to see she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.

Stripping down he climbed back into bed, pulling her against him. She curled up around him with a sigh. He felt no remorse or guilt for what he'd just done. He'd said he would kill any man that touched his Eve and he'd meant it.

* * *

Eve stretched sleepily, sliding her hand over the hard chest her cheek was resting on top of. The man beneath her tightened his grip on her hip before murmuring huskily, "Do you realize you've been stroking my chest for the past half hour?"

Eve blinked, a hot blush staining her cheeks. Oh god, she was in bed with Gaston. Naked! Her head ached and her stomach was a bit queasy. She moaned.

He chuckled, "Not feeling so well are we? That's what you get for drinking like a fish, pet."

Eve squinted up at him and frowned. "If I remember correctly it was your idea."

"Aye. And it worked out rather well for me." His voice was far to husky and sexy. She felt her stomach tighten despite her obvious hangover. The things he had done to her last night...

"I feel sick," she blurted.

His eyes narrowed with concern. "Do you need a bucket?"

She shook her head and laid it back onto his warm chest. The heat helped the ache. He made to rise and she nearly growled. "Stay."

He chuckled again, "I have something for you." He gently lifted her off him before rising and going to a side table. Picking up a pot of coffee he poured her a cup. She hadn't even heard him leave the room. "Here, it will help." He handed her the cup.

Eve sat up gingerly, clasping the blanket shyly around her chest as she took a timid sip. The warm brew was slightly sweet and did seem to help her stomach. Gaston slid back into bed beside her, leaning back against the pillows and watching her quietly.

The full reality of what they had done last night was quickly creeping up on her. She had realized that for all his faults she felt things for Gaston, emotions she didn't want to admit too. She was sure the hunter would end up hurting her in the end. There was no way she could keep a man like him, she was still shocked that he had wanted her in the first place and wondered at his motive. He remained silent as he watched her, which gave her a sense of unease. Any minute now he was going to tell her that last night was a mistake and he had no interest in her.

Hell, but that hurt just to think about.

She fought back tears. Either way she refused to regret last night. She had never known that being with a man could be like that and she knew that she would never be with another. She was in deep.

Finishing her coffee she set the cup down and laid back against the bed. She was feeling better, thankfully Gaston hadn't let her completely over indulge last night or it would have been a lot worse. Again the man had saved her.

"Why are you crying?" Gaston asked suddenly, reaching over to brush a tear off her cheek. "Do you regret last night?" His voice was tight.

"No...I just..." Eve looked down, worrying her bottom lip.

"Didn't you like it?"

That surprised her. "Of course! I never...I didn't know..." she sputtered to a halt, unable to voice what she was feeling. She was terrified. "I didn't think anyone would ever want me," she finally admitted on a whisper.

That seemed to anger him. He growled, suddenly rolling on top of her. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as he straddled her. The position thrilled her. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Evelyn. Do you not see how desirable you are? Any man would kill to have you."

She stared up at him wide eyed. "Gaston..."

"I'd fucking kill for you," the words were more of a growl as he leaned down and kissed her. Eve jumped as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, stroking deeply and leaving her breathless. She was acutely aware that she was completely at his mercy and it had her aching. He raised his head, his eyes glittering down at her. "You're mine now." The words and look on his face were so possessive it made her gasp.

He rose up, gripping her thighs and opening her legs.

"Gaston wait!" She shoved against him with her hands. She knew she was stained and filthy from last night. The thought of him seeing her like that embarrassed her.

He stopped but his body was tense. "You don't want me?"

"No...I just...I'm not clean." She felt herself blush all the way down to her collarbone.

He paused for a moment before smirking, or at least she thought he was smirking as his face was too far away to see clearly. "Stay here," he ordered. Eve waited as he walked over to an end table. He returned a few seconds later holding a wet washcloth. "Open your legs baby."

Eve felt acute embarrassment. He wasn't going to wash her! "I can do it."

He got back onto the bed and grabbed one of her ankles, roughly pulling her legs apart. "I want to see."

_Oh god! _Eve thought she might faint as he washed between her legs and then her thighs and stomach.

"Do you have any idea how arousing this is?" He asked gruffly.

She shook her head, shocked that he would enjoy this.

Tossing the washcloth onto the floor he maneuvered himself between her legs, running his thumb over her sex. She moaned, her eyes sliding shut.

"Always so responsive to me," he whispered. "Tell me something, did you want me. Before?"

Eve opened her eyes at that, he seemed to ask the question almost timidly, as if he were afraid of her answer.

"Yes," she admitted softly.

He sighed, leaning down and resting his head against her own. "I'm sorry Eve, for everything."

_Holy hell!_ Her heart clinched. "Gaston..."

"You are so innocent and naive and I took advantage," his voice was strained. "I'm not a good man Evelyn."

She hesitated her mind racing. She knew Gaston wasn't a good man, but he could be, at least to her. She had seen a change in him. And if she were honest with herself she liked that he was dangerous and hard. She had spent all her life taunted by others, made to feel unwanted and undeserving because she was different. With Gaston she knew no one would ever harm her again. Maybe it was selfish, and perhaps it made her a bad person but she truly wouldn't change him. "I don't care," she murmured softly.

"Evelyn..." he seemed surprised before giving a low moan. He kissed her softly this time, as if he were savoring her.

He spread her thighs and she felt him press against her opening. The jolt of pleasure had her bucking up with a moan.

"Put your hands over your head," he commanded roughly.

With a whimper Evelyn raised her arms over her head, gripping at her pillow.

"Good girl," he groaned, kissing her again before thrusting into her slowly. Eve couldn't stop the cry of pleasure as he stretched and filled her. She had never imagined it could feel that good.

"You are so tight baby. You feel so good." Gaston lowered his head to her breasts as he rocked inside her. He took her slow at first, until she was begging him to move faster, clutching desperately at her pillow. He groaned at her plea, rising up over her and slipping her thighs over his arms. He slammed into her. She cried out, thrashing beneath him as he hit that spot deep inside that sent her spiraling.

"Come for me. Let me see you," his rough voice ordered. It sent her over the edge. She exploded, feeling herself tighten around him.

He let out a roar, tossing his head back before pulling out of her jerkily. She felt his warm seed spill onto her thighs as he came over her. Shaking he dropped down on top of her, not caring of his seed and gave a satisfied grunt.

"God damn Evelyn."

Eve couldn't stop the giggle. "Was that good?"

He chuckled against her breasts. "Fuck woman, you're gonna kill me." He rose back up over her and she realized with awe that he was still hard.

"Again?"

"Aye, all damn day if I have my way."

* * *

Hah! You really didn't think Gaston would let those two bastards get away did you?

So for those of you who haven't read the previous story I changed up Lumiere quite a bit and he is a total BADASS! Really quickly becoming my favorite character. It looks like our enchantress is up to no good. I wonder what she could be scheming...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **I made some pretty big changes to Chapters Six, Seven and Eight and some minor changes to Nine, and Eleven. (02/8/2014) Some of the stuff was bothering me and I wanted to tie up some loose ends. But also based on comments I changed the sexual content around to be less...uh...rapish...lol. I never intended for this to be a rape story. So yea, basically Eve is willing if not nervous and timid and Gaston just plain wants her which is what I was trying to go for all long but hopefully now it comes across a bit better! I also added content to Chapter Eight that I had originally removed because I thought it was too long but re-added to add more context (and feels). I also added a bit more to Gaston's POV based on TrudiRose's suggestion (Thanks!).

Sorry for all the changes, they were nothing plot changing! Okay I'm done! Some smut in this chapter for putting up with that long winded A/N...and yet I keep on talking...shutting up now...for real!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Hunter's Past**

They ended up staying an extra day in town. Gaston had been good to his word, keeping Eve in bed most of the day.

She smiled, snuggling down in the new cloak he'd bought her as they walked home. It was warm and thick and maybe the nicest thing she had ever owned. He had actually blushed when he'd given it to her. She had a feeling Gaston didn't often give gifts.

He stretched next her before letting out a little grumble, "I'm buying you a horse."

She had to stop herself from laughing. He had said that at least a dozen times now. "I don't know how to ride," she reminded him.

"One, I can't believe you don't know how to ride a horse. Two, I'll teach you." As if it were the most natural thing in the world he took her hand into his own. She knew it was most likely because she could hardly see and he didn't want her to walk into a tree, but it thrilled her none the less.

It also pleased her that he planned on being with her long enough to teach her how to ride. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She was still fearful he would grow tired of her and leave. The thought of it was almost too painful to bear. She had become dangerously attached to the hunter in such a short time and it frightened her.

"Watch it," Gaston warned, pulling her against his side as she narrowly missed a large stump in her path. "I swear Evelyn, I don't know how you've survived this long," his tone was more amused than angry.

"Neither do I…" she admitted, leaning against him without even thinking.

"Do you need a rest?" He sounded worried. She smiled. She could get used to this new side of Gaston.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and get my glasses. This is driving me nuts."

He chuckled, "I bet."

They walked a bit longer in silence. The quiet was comfortable and Eve let her mind wander. She'd had a lot of close calls in her life but nothing like what had happened between those two men in town. She nearly shuddered at the thought. If Gaston hadn't been there….

"Do you think those two men have left?" She asked quietly.

He stiffened next to her before answering curtly, "I'm sure."

She looked up at him, squinting to try and get his features into focus. "What if they try to hurt someone else? I feel like we should have done something."

"They won't be hurting anyone," he all but growled.

She paused at his tone. "What did you do…?"

"Nothing." The word was far to clipped. He was hiding something.

"Gaston…did you do something to those men?" She was almost afraid of his answer.

He stopped walking, taking her shoulders gently in his hands. "They hurt you Eve. They were going to rape you, maybe even worse. They got what they deserved."

She stared up at him, "What did you do?" He didn't respond, he simply looked down at her his hands tightening around her shoulders. "Gaston?" She whispered. "I need to know."

He exhaled loudly, "I did it for you!"

"You killed them didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Eve could tell just by his reaction that he had killed them.

"Yes," he responded bluntly. There was no remorse in his tone.

"And you don't regret what you did?" She asked timidly.

"No."

"Gaston…" she reached forward, touching his chest. She didn't know how to respond. Part of her was horrified by what he'd done. Yet another part of her was thrilled that he would go to such lengths for her.

_I'd fucking kill for you_, his words from yesterday rang in her head.

He clasped her hand, his head lowering. "I told you I'm not a good man."

Her heart jumped. She felt like she was suddenly crashing back to reality. "Have you killed before?"

He looked at her, his hand tightening over her own. "Yes."

The word was like a shock to her system. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by his answer, everything about this man screamed danger. But still, to hear him admit it so openly. "How many?"

"Evelyn…"

"How many people have you killed?" She had to know.

He sighed, backing away and running his hand through his hair. "I don't know." He sounded exasperated.

"How could you not know?!" She cried.

"I didn't count!" He snapped back. Placing his hand on his hips he turned his back to her. "Over a dozen maybe..."

"Gaston!" The number shocked her as did the fact that he wasn't even sure.

"I was born a bastard," he suddenly stated.

That took her back a step. "What?" What did that have to do with anything?

"My mother was a prostitute." He turned back to look at her. "She was a fucking whore Evelyn."

She reached out, touching his arm. "That's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"I'm not ashamed!" He cut her off roughly. "I've worked hard to be where I am today."

"I don't understand…"

He sighed again, he seemed almost nervous. "She used to bring them back with her, the men. Sometimes they were rough with her, slapped her around. Did things…" he broke off and swallowed. "We never had any money, she was so thin Evelyn. And sick, all the time. So frail."

She felt like her heart was going to break. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want you to know. She was sick. And this fucker was beating on her and I knew he would kill her. I was just a boy at the time but I was big for my age, strong. I killed him Evelyn. I knocked him off my mother and I beat him to death right there." He dropped his head into his hands. "But I was too late, she was gone."

"Gaston…" The memory of him calling out to his mother when he was ill haunted her.

"I resolved myself then and there. I had a plan. I would be successful. I would have money, a good home and the perfect wife. And no one would stand in my way." He spoke as if he were in another place, his voice hushed. "The plan was all that mattered. And I killed and cheated and manipulated to make it happen." He looked down at her, cupping her chin gently. "Until you. You turned me upside down. I don't know what I'm doing."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. It suddenly hit her that she loved this man, no matter all his faults. What shocked her even more was that he cared for her.

"Do you hate me?" His words were almost a whisper.

She licked her lips nervously. "I…I'm shocked but…I don't hate you. I understand why…you are the way you are."

"Jesus Evelyn." He exclaimed with relief. He picked her up suddenly, pinning her against a tree while his lips crashed down onto hers. His beard scrapped along her skin as he devoured her mouth. Eve gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist instinctively. "You drive me mad, girl. I want you all the time."

His words sent a stab of desire through her body. She moaned as he shoved her skirts up around her hips. She knew he was going to take her right now. That he needed it. He needed her!

One of his hands slipped between them tugging at the ties of her bloomers. He yanked them roughly around her thighs, before freeing himself from his britches.

She gasped, "Gaston, we are on the road!"

"Don't care," he growled against her mouth. "Need you now. Right now."

His words pushed her right over the edge. She moaned as he wrapped his hands over her backside, hiking her up against his hips. "You have such a nice ass Evelyn," he groaned.

She pressed her hips closer, sucking in a breath as she felt his hardness slip between her thighs. He entered her in one swift thrust. They both cried out as he buried himself inside her.

His head dropped, resting against her shoulder as he thrust inside her over and over. "Feels so good. You madden me, girl, fucking madden me." He said the words like a chant as he took her.

His words sent her crashing. With a shout she came around him, the spasms shaking her very core. He groaned, thrusting harder inside her. "Fuck, the way you tighten around me. Want to come inside you so much, baby."

With a torturous moan he pulled out of her suddenly. He finished himself with his hand, bellowing with pleasure as his seed coated the tree behind her.

Once they had caught their breath Gaston helped her to right herself. Taking her hand once again they continued home in silence, reaching the cottage just after sunset.

Exhausted Eve kicked off her boots and collapsed down into the bed, half asleep before her head even hit the pillow. She was mildly aware that Gaston was undressing her before he lifted her further into the bed and pulled the blankets up around her.

She couldn't help but smile into her pillow as he tucked her in.

* * *

So hopefully that gives a bit of back story for Gaston! I figured something had to drive the man to be the way that he is. Also Gaston is an evil type character, this is not something I want to change. Yes, he makes an exception for Eve because...she is so freaking cute! But essentially he is ruthless and that is not something I felt would change over such a short period of time. It is very difficult to write both an evil and likable character! Hopefully I am pulling it off.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay folks. Work has been super busy! Plus I'm going through a bit of writers block with this story. I know where I want it to go, just not how to get there. LOL! In the mean time here is a little something to hold you over.

Warning: Contains rather kinky smut that may include glasses and...uh...well you'll see. (I was in that kind of mood I guess)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**New Glasses**

Gaston sat back in his chair, a smile of amusement playing over his lips as he watched Evelyn dig through her cottage in search of her spare set of glasses. Her hair was piled into a messy bun, stray locks spilling in front of her eyes. His hands twitched to run his fingers through it just so he could watch the long locks cascade down her back.

Despite what he had confessed to her on the road the girl had accepted him fully. He still didn't know what had possessed him to tell Eve about his past but he knew he couldn't hide what he was from her. Not if he ever expected to truly have her. What shocked him to the core was the fact that Eve not only accepted him but didn't wish to change him.

She wanted him just as he was, twisted soul and all. The idea of it had emotions he'd never known welling inside him. Emotions he wasn't ready to accept.

Huffing she stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "You're right. I have way to much crap."

He chuckled, scratching at his beard. "You don't, this place is just too small." He'd already spent half the night considering his options. He knew he couldn't leave Eve. No matter what happened he wanted her by his side. Although he enjoyed the little cottage it was far too small for her needs and he was tired of his large frame always knocking things over. Eve needed room for her potions and deserved a nice home. This was something he could offer, already owning a nice home and successful tavern, not to mention his fur trades.

However, there were complications. He couldn't very well return to his old village, not with the beast on the hunt for him. It was only a matter of time before he was found, which meant that as long as Eve was with him her life was in danger.

His choices were to either leave her, which broke him out into a cold sweat just to think about, or take the beast out before he had a chance to hurt Evelyn.

Eve dropped to her hands and knees, digging around inside a cabinet. Gaston grinned, admiring the view of her full backside and resisting the urge to reach over and spank one rounded cheek. He wondered if Eve would like that. Would it turn her on?

God he hoped so. Growing hard he shifted in his seat and promised himself that one day he would find out.

"Ah ha!" Eve exclaimed triumphantly. Standing up she slipped on a pair of glasses and beamed over at him. "Found them!" Her spare glasses were slightly smaller than her last pair and square instead of round.

He waved a hand in front of her face. "Does this mean you can see now?"

She snorted, bating away his hand. "Yes." She blushed, her eyes dropping. "Do I look alright?"

He frowned. "You look the same as always."

"Oh."

_Shit!_ That obviously hadn't been the right thing to say. He quickly tried to back track. "Which is pretty as sin. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and mumbled, "I know you think my glasses are ugly."

Gaston winced. Fuck, but he was such a dick. With a slight snarl he stood up. She jumped as he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Gaston!" She squealed, beating his back. "What are you doing?"

"Proving to you how wrong you are." He dropped her down on the bed. She scampered up, pressing her back against the headboard as he climbed over her, straddling her hips. Leaning down he pushed her glasses up her nose with his forefinger while she gaped at him with wide silver eyes.

"I fucking love your glasses Evelyn." He growled.

She blinked up at him, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. God, but he loved it when she blushed. "You do?"

He brought his mouth close to her ear, his voice gravelly as he murmured, "I want to fuck you while you wear them. I want you to watch me while I do."

He smirked as she shuddered underneath him. Sitting up he pulled at the ties of her bodice. She trembled; her hands clenched into the bedding. Pulling apart her bodice he tugged it off her shoulders and down her waist.

"Lift your hips, baby." With a little whimper that had his cock jerking she complied, arching her back and lifting her hips so he could pull her dress down her legs. Tossing the garment to the floor he surveyed he for a moment, taking in her lovely flushed expression before unlacing her bloomers and nearly ripping them off her body.

She squeezed her thighs shut out of embarrassment, making him growl, "Open your legs." She hesitated for only a second before letting her legs drop open. He groaned, staring down at her exposed flesh. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, opening her legs even wider. "You're already wet."

He stared down at her pink glistening folds for long moments, until she began to whimper and move her hips against the bed. "Gaston, please."

His eyes snapped up to her face at the plea. "You want me Evelyn?"

She nodded, her eyes gleaming with need.

He smiled with satisfaction, tugging open his trousers and pulling himself free. Her eyes dropped lower, down his bare chest and to his sex, where they went wide.

He gripped his hard cock in his hand, presenting it to her. "You like this don't you?"

She nodded again, licking her lips as if remembering the way he tasted. Fuck, but that had him nearly coming on the spot. "God damn Evelyn. You have no idea of how sexy you are." She blushed deeper at this, turning her head away from him. "Oh no you don't," Gaston bit out. "Look at me."

Biting her lower lip she did as she was told, watching him with eyes that had turned dark like an oncoming storm.

"I want you to watch," he commanded. "Do not look away Evelyn, or I will punish you."

Her eyes widened at this. "Punish me?"

He smirked down at her, running his hand over his cock and nearly hissing at the pleasure. "Yes."

"How…" She broke off and swallowed audibly. "How will you punish me?"

_Fuck! _He could tell just by her husky tone of voice that she was excited by the thought of it."I will take you over my knee and spank your sweet ass until its pink under my hand."

She visibly shivered. "I don't…I don't think that would be a very good punishment," she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, his heart hammering in his chest. "Maybe I'll just tie you down and fuck you until you scream?"

Her hips bucked in response, sending him reeling with desire. "I don't think that would be punishment either…" she all but moaned the words.

"Lets find out," he snarled, grabbing her wrists in one large hand and pinning them over her head. He wrapped his other hand under her knee, shoving up her leg. "Watch me," he ordered one last time before slamming inside her and burying himself inside her tight body in one thrust.

Eve arched her back, crying out. He rocked his hips, hitting her deep and hard on each stroke. She watched him as he commanded, her eyes heavy as soft moans escaped her throat. He could tell that she was close already.

She was just so fucking sexy.

"Come baby. Let me feel it," he rasped, dropping his head and licking up her throat. The sudden urge to mark her as he fucked her overwhelmed him. With a groan he lapped at the soft part of her neck one last time before biting down, hard.

Eve screamed, her hips snapping as she came instantly around his cock. Her sweet body squeezed him so deliciously that Gaston gave a shocked roar, coming before he could stop himself and filling her up with his hot seed. _Fucking hell!_ He hadn't expected that to happen.

"Jesus Evelyn," he panted, his heated gaze boring down at her. Her eyes were gleaming with tears as she panted just as heavily, her glasses slightly fogged. The sight was hot as hell. He loved how she cried when she came. His cock throbbed, already stiffening again.

He didn't even think on the fact that he had just come inside her. The thought of having children with Evelyn didn't frighten him as he thought it would, it just seemed...right. Instead he maneuvered up her body, grabbing her camisole and yanking it down over her breasts. The thin fabric tore from the force and Eve moaned. "I love these," he groaned, filling his hands with her soft breasts.

Shoving them together roughly he rocked his hips, slipping his already hardened length between the soft mounds. "Fuck!" He shouted at the feel of her smooth skin and the sight of his cock fucking her breasts.

Eve gasped, "Gaston!"

"Watch," he ground out between clenched teeth, his seed already rising up his shaft. "I want you to fucking watch Evelyn, then I'm gonna come right on your glasses."

Eve's eyes went wide, nearly black as he rocked against her flesh. "Gaston, please."

She was begging him! With a bellow he lost it, coming hard. He grabbed his cock and just as he said he would, came right on her glasses and thrilling at the sight. Evelyn arched beneath him, her breathing ragged and he could tell she was getting off on it.

She fucking loved it!

With a growl, he maneuvered off her, grabbing her thigh roughly and yanking her legs open while he slipped two fingers into the her tight heat.

"Yes!" She cried out, thrusting up against his hand. He fingered her fast and hard, bringing her to orgasm in a matter of seconds while she withered around him.

Dragging in a ragged breath he slipped her glasses off her face and placed them on the bureau. Eve didn't stir, trembling against the bed. He lay down beside her, tucking her against his side.

After a moment she stirred, peeking up at him. "Gaston?"

"Mmm…" He petted her hair, wondering if this is what bliss felt like.

"I think I rather like my glasses now."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Happy belated Valentines Day! There is an Easter egg in this chapter, can you find it!

Arg! Found a ton of errors right after I posted. Think I got them all!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Past Mistakes**

"Nice shot," Gaston mused, an impressed look on his face.

Eve smirked, notching another arrow. Taking a deep breath she steadied her arm just as Gaston had taught her before letting the arrow loose. With a soft thunk it sank into her target, only half an inch off from the center.

"You're a natural at this," Gaston stated, walking over to the tree and pulling the arrow free, water droplets dripping into his jet black hair. Soft patches of spring grass has begun to sprout between the snow around the cottage, the warm sun reflecting off the dewy sprouts like diamonds.

Eve sighed, she had never been so content.

"I never knew how fun this could be." She beamed at him, thrilled by the look of pride on his face. Pushing up her glasses she flexed her arm, which had begun to stiffen from holding the bow for so long.

"Arm starting to grow tired?" Gaston asked, taking the bow from her.

"It's a bit heavy," she admitted.

Setting the bow down Gaston picked up her arm, inspecting it before rubbing his fingers over her palm. Eve felt a shiver run up her spine at his touch. "I'll carve you another one, something lighter and more to your size." He grinned, petting the top of her head. "You'll be unstoppable then."

Eve smiled back, warmth filling her as his hand caressed over her hair. Her time with Gaston has been like a dream. There were still times when she wanted to beat him over the head, but mostly he was gentle and caring with her, constantly telling her how beautiful she was and how much he desired her.

It was almost too good. She had a horrible feeling that he was trying to prepare her for something. He'd been busying himself with repairs around the cottage or trapping, selling the furs and meat in town and insisting Evelyn keep all the profits. He'd also been adamant that she learn how to use a bow and knife, teaching her how to wield the weapons as if they were an extension of herself. And when he made love to her it was if he were memorizing her body.

It terrified her.

"Gaston?" She asked carefully.

"Yes pet?" He replied absently, picking up the quiver of arrows he had made the other night.

She wrapped her cloak around her before asking, "I have this horrible feeling…that you're going to leave."

He paused but kept his back to her. "Why would you think that?"

Eve wished he would turn around and look at her. "Just with everything that you've been doing lately, around the cottage and teaching me how to shoot, it feels like…you're trying to get things in order."

Gaston sighed, "You're over thinking it Evelyn. I'm just bored."

She winced, that hurt. "Oh, I see."

Something in her tone must have struck a nerve. He turned around, his face hard. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She took a step back at his harsh tone. "Nothing, I just…"

"You just what?" He barked. "Do you want me to leave? Is that it?"

"No!" Eve felt sick at just the thought. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered.

He softened, running a hand through his hair. "Evelyn, you just…you don't even know me."

She frowned. "I do know you…"

"No you don't," he cut her off. "What if I told you that as long as I'm here you're in danger?" He began to pace, tugging at his hair. "What if I told you I did something terrible? Would you still want me then?"

His behavior frightened her. She couldn't imagine what else Gaston could reveal to her. She knew he was a hard man, that he had done things, but she'd already decided to accept him no matter what his past. "I don't care!" She exclaimed. "I love you." Eve gasped, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. She was beyond mortified.

He froze, his eyes widening slightly before his face became hard and unreadable. "That's a foolish thing to say Evelyn."

She stared at him wide eyed, to shocked to speak.

"You don't love me," he stated firmly. "You're confused."

"What do you mean?" She whispered. Her heart physically hurt. Was he rejecting her?

"I'm the first man to show you affection. It's normal that you would confuse your feelings for me," he said the words almost dismissively.

That angered her. "What does that mean?" She resisted the urge to smack him. "I'm not stupid Gaston. I know what love is! How dare you try to tell me what I'm feeling! If you don't want me just say so!" She turned on her heel, storming back to the cottage.

"Evelyn!" Gaston called after her but she ignored him, stomping inside and kicking off her boots. Tossing her cloak on the floor she flopped down on the bed, feeling hurt and rejected. Gaston came in after her. Not wanting to deal with him and wishing for once that she had a separate room so she could slam the door in his face, she buried her head under her pillows.

She heard him sigh beside the bed. "Evelyn, will you look at me please."

"No, go away," she mumbled into the bedding.

"Evelyn, you are acting like a child," he bit out.

She knew he was right but she was too embarrassed and hurt to admit it. "Fuck off!"

He growled, reaching down and grabbing her ankle. He forcefully dragged her out from under the pillows. Eve kicked her legs, glaring up at him. "Knock it off Evelyn." His tone very clearly stated he meant it.

Crossing her arms over her chest she blew a strand of hair out of her face and continued to glare up at him. "What?"

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and almost smiling. Sighing he sat down beside her on the bed and gently brushed the remaining hair out of her eyes. "I don't mean to upset you."

"Yes you do," she replied hoarsely. "That is exactly what you meant to do."

He winced but didn't try to deny it. "Very well. You...caught me off guard. I am only trying to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" She asked incredulously.

"I told you I am not a good man," he stated tiredly.

"And I told you I didn't care," she replied stiffly. "Did it ever occur to you that because you are not a good man is one of the reason's I feel the way I do?"

He looked generally surprised. "Evelyn..?"

"Would you hurt me?" She asked quietly.

"You know I wouldn't," he stated so seriously that it made her heart ping in her chest.

"All my life people have tried to hurt me. Kids and even adults used to tease me because I was different or because of my parents." Eve plucked at her dress, old memories rising within her mind. "She was an enchantress too you know, my mother? A really powerful one, even stronger than my aunt." She smiled sadly. "But she was so good, she refused to ever hurt anyone, even if they wanted to do her harm, or her family."

"Evelyn...you don't have too..." Gaston reached out, cupping her cheek. It was only then that she realized she was crying.

She slipped off her glasses and wiped at her eyes. He'd told her about his past, she wanted him to know about hers. "I want too. The village we lived in, they were so...prejudice. They hated and feared anything different. My mother used to go around the village, helping the elderly and the sick with her magic and potions, she's the one who taught me." Eve looked up at him and smiled at the memory. "Even though she saved so many they still despised her, whispered behind her back. They refused to give my father any work because he was married to a witch. I remember being so thankful that I couldn't use magic, just so I might have a chance at fitting in."

Gaston seemed to think a moment before asking, "Why didn't you just leave?"

She shrugged, "They were stubborn. My parents refused to leave their home. Then one night when I was a teen the men from the village came to our house. A boy had died of fever, and they blamed my mother who had been trying to treat him." Eve reached over, clasping his hands. "But it wasn't her fault! He was so sick, my mother did all she could. But they wouldn't listen! They said my mother had cursed the boy. They dragged us out of the house. My mother could of have stopped them, she was so powerful Gaston it would have been nothing for her. But instead she refused to hurt them. She was too good. Even when...even when they hung my father right in front of us."

"Evelyn," Gaston gritted his teeth and she could tell he was angry for her. His reaction only made her love him all that much more.

"They burned her for being a witch," she stated softly. "She never once tried to stop them. She just stood there and let them hurt her. Let them hurt me."

"I would have killed them all," Gaston growled as if to himself.

"I know, and that's why..." Eve bit her lip, trying to think how she could explain this to him. "They were going to burn me too, even though I had no magic. But my aunt came, she stopped them and saved me. She was so enraged, she cursed the village. Burned it to the ground and left the villagers stricken with famine and plague. Then she brought me here." Eve could still recall it as if it were happening in front her. Her aunts silver eyes had turned black and soulless with anger and hatred, fire burning all around her. The men who had killed her parents pleaded for their lives as she laughed into the night, burning them all. She could almost smell the fires.

She looked over at Gaston who was watching her quietly, waiting for her to continue. "My mother was a good woman Gaston and it made her weak. I know you have hurt people, that you have killed but I also know that you would have had good reason. Like those men that attacked me. You killed them for hurting me, didn't you?"

"Not all of them were with good intentions," he warned her.

"Maybe it was for your own desires, or maybe because they threatened you or someone you care for but you would never stand by while your family was tortured and burned," the last was said harshly, anger flaring in her belly at her mother. "This probably makes me a bad person, and maybe selfish, but I don't care." She sat up on her knees, cupping the sides of his bearded face. "I don't want someone good."

"Evelyn." Gaston's eyes narrowed as he surveyed her. "I can't change the way I am. There are things I need to do and I will need to kill again."

"I'm okay with that," she whispered.

"There are men who wish me harm, that will stop at nothing to achieve it and they will use my weaknesses against me. You're a weakness Evelyn," the words were stated softly, as if he were afraid to admit it.

Her heart sank at his words, "So you are going to leave me."

"Not for the reasons you think." Gaston pulled her to him, resting his head on top of her own. "There is a creature after me. I took something that belonged to him, a woman, that I wanted for myself."

"I don't understand," she whispered. Had he been in love with this woman? Who was she?

"She was from my village and I foolishly thought she should be mine. She fit my plans, the perfect wife," he sounded almost amused. "I tried to pursue her, but she would have none of me. So I used her weakness against her, I hurt her father."

"Gaston..." What did he mean by that?

"I ensured that she would be mine. I ruined her family Eve. Left them nearly destitute so she would have to turn to me. But I lost her to a beast, a true demon."

"A beast?" Eve frowned.

Gaston gave a harsh laugh, "I nearly lost it. I couldn't comprehend that something that should have been mine was taken from me. It was unacceptable. So I devised a way to take her. And I could have, except..."

"Except what?"

"I was out of my mind. I was so full of rage, obsessed almost and I grew careless. That's how I gained the injury on my arm. I went to the beast's castle to take her back with me and we fought. I had to retreat, it was..." He paused, his hands clenching around her waist before snarling, "a mistake I will not be repeating."

She wrapped her arms around his neck almost afraid to ask, "Were you in love with her?"

He snorted and laughed, shaking his head. "God no!" Eve felt immediate relief. "But she was what I though I wanted, part of the plan. I couldn't just let her go. I did end up taking her in the end. By then I was sick with fever from my wound, I felt as if I'd gone completely mad, and maybe I had." He looked down at her, brushing a hand through her hair. "I did not treat her well, I hurt her."

Eve swallowed nervously. "Did you...did..." she broke off, unable to ask the question and terrified of the answer.

"I didn't rape her no, but I didn't treat her well. The beast took her back and I was left for dead. His man would have finished me then if Belle had not been there to bear witness. But I know he will not let it be forgiven, he will come to finish me if he can." Gaston stroked her cheek. "And he will hurt you too, unless I kill him first."

"And that's what you've been planning? You are going to try and kill him first?"

"Yes. When my strength has fully return. And just encase...if I don't come back I wanted to make sure you were secure." He pressed his forehead against her own.

Eve shut her eyes, her mind reeling. He was going to leave her to hunt down this beast? "Gaston, I don't want you too go."

He stiffened against her, leaning back and cupping her chin in his hand. "I will kill him Evelyn. For you."

* * *

Lumiere puffed on his cigar, watching as Gaston stormed after the small blonde into the tiny cottage. He smiled, so Gaston had himself a little woman? How sweet.

Crushing out his cigar he frowned, "Spying Chip, didn't I teach you better?"

Chip emerged silently from the brush, a smirk playing over his lips. "You're the one who taught me how to spy in the first place."

Lumiere tucked his hands into his trousers pockets, "And I would have thought you'd be more adept at it by now."

Chip shrugged, "I wasn't trying to hide from you."

"Hmm...?" He leaned back against a tree, surveying the other man. Chip's boyishly handsome face appeared bored, his shaggy brown hair pushed back from his face, but his bright green eyes were calculating. He wondered what the other man could be thinking. "Come to check on my progress, Henry?"

Chip's eyes narrowed coldly, "Don't call me that. And yes, the Master would like an update. You've been gone for some time."

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm making progress." Lumiere gritted his teeth, thanks to an enchantress.

"Yes, it is amazing." Chip crossed his arms, leaning his shoulder against a tree nonchalantly. "Considering you spent half the day buried between the thighs of those triplets."

Lumiere laughed. "Jealous? Oh wait, you spent half the night with that man's lips wrapped around your cock."

Chip stiffened. "What was that?" His voice was tinged with anger.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were following me Henry?" Lumiere's smirked.

Chip moved fast, far faster than Lumiere was prepared for. The other man had him pinned against the tree in half a second, a knife pressed against his throat. Despite his smaller frame he was strong, effectively pinning Lumiere against the tree with little effort.

"I told you not to call me that," Chip's voice dripped with malice as he pressed the knife tighter against Lumiere's throat.

"Temper, Chip." Lumiere grinned, ignoring the hammering of his heart and the fact that the younger man had overtaking him so quickly.

"Next time I will cut your throat," he hissed. Chip moved the knife from his throat before slamming it down into the tree not an inch from Lumiere's head. He fucking felt the blade pass through his hair. He had seriously underestimated the younger man.

"I look forward to it, boy." Lumiere stared down at the him, the sweet boy he'd once known long gone, refusing to be intimidated.

"I'm over two hundred fucking years old, stop treating me like a child." Chip backed away, his green eyes dark. "You have orders." Turning his back to Lumiere he headed towards the road, stopping just a few feet away to state idly over his shoulder, "By the way Belle is with child. Congratulations, you're going to be an uncle."

* * *

Woah! All kinds of bombs dropped in this chapter.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: **One of the great joys of having a three day weekend is you get to write! Hope you enjoy and thank you for the positive reviews! I love seeing them in my inbox!

Once again I found a bunch of errors after I posted. God I suck at proof reading my own work! Think they are all fixed.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sacrifice**

Gaston cursed, sitting up in bed. Someone was banging on the cottage door and he was fairly certain it was far too early for visitors. Reaching over he pulled the blankets over Eve's bare shoulders. The loud knock resounded again.

"Give me a fucking minute!" He snapped, rubbing a hand over his face. Judging by the light outside the windows it was just after dawn.

Way. To. Fucking. Early.

Eve stirred beside him before sitting up gingerly, her eyes heavy with sleep. "What?"

He had to chuckle, running a hand over the top of her head. She blushed but smiled. Unable to help himself he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "There is someone at the door."

"At this hour?" He heard the tinge of irritation in her voice. Oh yes, he was really beginning to enjoy this new side of Eve. Smiling he kissed her hard, savoring her taste. She melted into him immediately, a soft sigh on her lips. _Yes!_

There came another knock at the door. Gaston groaned, rolling his eyes. He could very well kill whoever was on the other side. "Get dressed."

Eve grumbled under her breath but moved to comply, putting on her glasses. He had to bite back a grin as she transformed from just woke up sexy to sleepy and cute. Pulling on his clothes and boots he waited until Eve had her dress on and righted before storming to the door.

He yanked it open with a growl. A split second later an arrow dug into his right shoulder, nearly sending him flying backward. Gaston ducked back into the house, slamming and baring the door.

"Gaston!" Eve ran to him, her hands fluttering around the arrow imbedded in his shoulder. "Oh my god…oh my god."

Gaston could have punched himself. How fucking foolish! He grunted and gripped at the arrow, fighting a wave of pain as he stumbled to a chair.

"Oh my god," Eve continued to chant, in a near panic.

"I'm alright," he tried to reassure her. "It's nothing. We just need to get it out."

"But someone shot you!" She exclaimed.

"Aye, and they could still be out there, so the sooner we get this fucking thing out the better." Gaston swallowed and fought back a wave of blackness. Shit, he was not going to pass out. He needed to protect Eve.

There came another knock at the door. Eve jumped with a yelp, clutching at his good arm.

"What do you want?!" Gaston shouted angrily.

"You have two options," a muffled voice informed. Fuck, he recognized that voice. Lumiere, that son of a bitch! "Either give yourself up and face your punishment for what you did to Belle, or I am going to kill that pretty little blonde of yours right in front of you."

_Shit, shit, shit!_ How had he grown so careless!? He had known it was only a matter of time before he was found but he hadn't thought it would be so soon. He wasn't ready!

"Gaston…" Eve whimpered, her grip on him tightening.

"Ignore him," he bit out around his teeth. "Now listen to me carefully Evelyn. The arrow's lodged in my shoulder; I need you to push it through…"

"Gaston!" Eve gasped.

"Quiet and listen. I need you to push it through, then break off the arrow and pull out the rest of it. Do you understand?"

"I'm waiting," Lumiere called from the other side of the door sounding almost bored.

"Give me a bloody fucking minute. You shot me you prick!" Gaston bellowed back. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle. "Do it now Evelyn."

Eve bit her lip, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. With a wince she grabbed the end of the arrow and pushed. Gaston clenched his jaw to keep from bellowing in pain as the arrow was pushed through his body. About half way she stopped, gasping for breath and shaking. "I…can't…"

"Yes you can, you're almost there." Gaston cupped her face with his good hand. "You can do this baby. Then I'm gonna go out there and kill that mother fucker."

His words seemed to resolve her. She stiffened, her eyes gleaming as she pursed her lips and nodded. "You better kill that man Gaston." The way she said it was more of an order.

Despite his pain he grinned. "Don't you worry, he's a walking corpse."

Eve gave him a weak smile before heaving against the arrow with all her weight. Gaston groaned as he felt it plunge through and out the other side of his shoulder. Evelyn quickly snapped off the arrow head, tossing the bloody medal to the floor.

"I'll pull it out," Gaston grunted, gripping a hand around the protruding shaft and giving a quick yank. The wood slid free, followed by a good amount of blood.

"Shit!" Eve swore, snatching up a rag and pressing it against his wound.

"Love it when you cuss baby." Gaston smirked.

"Now is not the time," she hissed, hastily wrapping another strip of cloth around his shoulder.

"You done taking that arrow out yet?" Lumiere questioned from outside and Gaston could just imagine the bastard leaning against the door while he waited.

"Yea!" Gaston yelled, "You ready to fucking die?"

There was another chuckle, "We'll see. By the way you have thirty seconds before I burn this place to the ground."

Eve grabbed at his arm, "Gaston…"

Gaston looked up at Eve, at her silver eyes full of tears and felt his heart ping painfully. "It will be alright." Standing up with a grunt he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, patting the top of her head before handing her his bow. "Stay here and use this if you have too."

Eve shook her head, pushing the bow against his chest. "Wait you should take this!"

"He's likely to shoot me as soon as he see's it." Snatching up a small dagger Gaston slipped it into his boot. Turning towards the door he drew in a deep breath. "I'm coming out."

Opening the door he half expected an arrow in the face. Instead Lumiere was standing several feet away, a crossbow pointed at his chest. "You're unarmed?"

Gaston scowled, ignoring the blood dripping down his chest. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"And yet you said you would kill me." Lumiere raised a brow. "Rather sure of yourself."

"Aye, and your first mistake was not shooting me on the spot." Gaston moved fast, dodging to the right and snatching up an axe he had been using to chop wood. He hurled it at Lumiere, who quickly ducked to the side. It gave Gaston the opening he needed. The hunter didn't hesitate the run towards the other man, slamming into his chest.

Lumiere let out a loud grunt as they fell to the ground before digging his thumb into Gaston's wound.

"Arg!" Gaston bellowed in pain, faltering for only a moment. It was all Lumiere needed to maneuver his feet and slam them into Gaston's chest. Gaston was thrown back, stumbling to his feet. Before he could right himself completely Lumiere shot him, the arrow sinking into his other shoulder.

Gaston clenched his teeth in pain. He could feel the rush of battle, the need to kill pumping through his veins, it was like madness. He grinned, spitting blood to the ground. "All out of shots."

Lumiere frowned before tossing aside the crossbow and pulling out a knife. Gaston didn't hesitate to rush the other man. Lumiere struck out, slicing him across the chest just as Gaston slammed his fist into the other man's face. Lumiere gave a grunt before falling backward.

"You dare fucking threaten my woman?" Gaston snarled, the madness fully in him now. He would rip this man limb from fucking limb and enjoy every minute of it.

Lumiere grinned maliciously, his eyes cold. They were the eyes of a killer and Gaston knew they reflected the look of his own. "It would be no less than you deserve," he spat.

Gaston roared, rushing the other man. Lumiere moved fast, rolling to his feet and landing a blow into his stomach. Gaston grunted and deflected the next blow. Suddenly Lumiere stiffened before jumping back just as an arrow flew by his head.

Gaston turned shocked eyes to Eve. She was standing in front of the cottage, another arrow already aimed directly at Lumiere.

"That's enough!" She yelled.

Lumiere cocked a brow. "She a good shot?"

"Really good." Gaston replied with a grin.

"That's a shame, I was hoping not to involve you my dear." Lumiere sighed and shook his head. "Such a pretty thing too."

"Quiet! I will shoot you," Eve warned.

"Go ahead," Lumiere taunted.

Gaston felt dread in his belly. Something was off, the other man was far to confident. "Eve, go back inside."

"What!?" Eve glared over at him.

"Go back inside Evelyn!" Gaston roared.

Too late. A figure moved behind Eve, then there was a sword pressed against her throat. Gaston stared in horror as Eve's eyes went wide and her face paled. The man behind her chuckled. "Drop the bow."

Eve hesitated. "Gaston..."

Gaston felt as if he were witnessing a nightmare. "Drop it Evelyn."

Swallowing against the blade Eve dropped the weapon. It clattered the ground.

"Good girl," the man behind her snarled.

"Don't kill her," Gaston heard himself plead. "She is not a part of this."

"She became a part of this the minute she met you," Lumiere's cold voice sneered. Turning away from Gaston as if he were nothing he addressed the man behind Eve. "Chip, I thought you'd gone home?"

Chip shrugged. "I was bored."

Lumiere sighed. "I didn't need your help. I had everything under control."

"I'm sure you were having a blast playing with them Lumiere, but we have work to do," Chip replied coolly.

The bastard had been playing with them like animals. And now his Eve had a sword to her throat. _That fucking prick!_ Gaston felt pure rage. "Let her go," he growled darkly.

"No," was Chips curt reply.

"Fuck you!"

"How about we make a deal?" Lumiere grinned at him as if they were the best of friends. Gaston resisted the urge to pummel the man in the face. "You come with us quietly and willingly, and we will spare the girls life."

"No!" Eve shouted. "Don't do it!"

"Quiet Evelyn!" Gaston bellowed back. His heart was slamming in his chest as he tried to think. If he went with Lumiere he might find a chance to escape and kill the him. He couldn't risk trying to stop them now, he had no doubt that the other man would cut Eve's throat if he did.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Fine," he stood up straighter. "It's a deal."

"No! Gaston!" Eve struggled against Chip.

Chip grunted before raising the sword and slamming the hilt against her head. Eve went limp in his arms.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Gaston roared.

Chip shrugged.

"Put your arms behind your back Gaston," Lumiere ordered calmly.

Gaston bared his teeth at him, every cell in his body demanding he fight. But he couldn't, not right now. Spitting blood from his mouth he turned his back to Lumiere, clasping his hands behind him and ignoring the searing pain in his shoulders. Lumiere tied him quickly, yanking at the ropes to ensure they were tight.

"Now let her go," Gaston grumbled. He wanted to go to Eve so badly, to kiss her and hold her and make sure she was alright.

"Release her Chip," Lumiere commanded.

Chip let her drop to the ground. Gaston tensed as Lumiere walked towards her, only to watch as the other man stepped over her limp form and head into the cottage. He frowned, wondering what Lumiere was up too.

A few minutes later Lumiere emerged, carrying a torch.

"What are you doing?" Gaston felt his heart stop. No, he wouldn't! He stumbled towards Eve, only to stop short as Chip moved in front of him, pressing his sword against his gut. "What are you doing!? We had a deal!"

"I said I would let her live. But she will be punished for consorting with you." Lumiere smirked before holding the torch to the thatched roof of the cottage. Once the roof was in flames he tossed the torch inside, shutting the door.

Gaston watched in horror as the tiny cottage burned. Evelyn's home was burning. The place he had found true happiness. She would have nothing left.

He'd failed her.

* * *

Evelyn stirred groggily, her face hot. Her head was throbbing. With a groan she sat up gingerly and opened her eyes.

Her eyes immediately widened in complete horror at the sight before her. The cottage was completely engulfed in flames. She scurried backward, ash falling down around her like snow.

Her home was burning.

Her heart jumped. _Gaston!_

She shot to her feet and looked around, "Gaston!" Oh no, was he inside!? Her heart in her throat she ran towards the cottage, tripping over something in the grass. Wincing she sat up and picked up the bow.

He was gone. He'd sacrificed himself for her. Tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision. She suddenly felt cold and detached. Clutching the bow to her chest she watched as her home burned, the orange and red flames stretching high into the sky.

"Oh Evelyn."

Evelyn jumped as her aunts familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Aunt!" She stumbled to her feet, running to her aunt and hugging her tightly. "He's gone! It's all gone!" She sobbed.

"You poor dear." The enchantress wrapped her arms around Eve's shoulders and patted her hair.

Eve felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She couldn't take this, she couldn't "What am I going to do?" She whispered. "Can't you stop it, can't you save him?"

"I am truly sorry, my love. The cottage is too far gone, even for me."

Eve sniffed, "And Gaston?"

The enchantress shook her head. "I can't interfere in this."

"But Aunt!" Eve protested. She didn't understand, why wouldn't she help?

The older woman brushed Eve's hair from her eyes and wiped at the ash coating her cheeks. "I can't tell you why, but I truly can't save him."

This wasn't right. Eve picked up the bow, running her hands over the hard wood as the fire burned behind her. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't allow this to happen.

"Do you know where he is?" Her voice was surprisingly calm.

Her aunt paused before answering cautiously, "I do."

Walking over Eve picked up the quiver of arrows she had dropped earlier when that man had hit her over the head. Slinging them over her back she fixed the bow over one shoulder. Straightening she eyed her aunt. "You will take me to him."

"Evelyn..."

"You will take me to him and I will save him."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: **Once again thank you for the positive reviews. I really enjoy reading them! You guys are awesome! I've been leading up this chapter and struggled with it a bit. Hopefully it does not disappoint! Some violence in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Awakening**

Evelyn glanced up at the large castle and drew in a deep breath. Her cloak and long hair whipped about her face in the wind as soft rain drops began to fall, dripping down her glasses and blurring her vision.

Lightening cracked in the distance, illuminating the night sky and casting an ethereal glow over the castle.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The enchantress asked softly behind her.

Evelyn removed her bow from her shoulder. "Yes."

Typically the idea of storming into a castle to save ones beloved would have terrified her. Oddly she felt no fear, only determination and anger.

"I can't come with you, you understand that don't you?" Her aunt asked.

"Yes," she replied curtly. She didn't know why her aunt couldn't help her now but it didn't matter. She would do this on her own. She had too.

Dragging a deep breath she approached the castle doors and opened them slowly. Slipping inside she glanced around the castle foyer, relieved that it was dark and empty.

She notched her bow and crept down low just as Gaston had taught her, creeping silently through the castle. Hopefully they would never see her coming.

* * *

Gaston gritted his teeth as Lumiere sliced his blade over his bare chest. Blood dripped from various wounds along his chest and arms, the arrow bolt still imbedded in his shoulder. They'd taken him to a dark empty circular room with windows all around and high ceilings. A fire was lit in the single hearth along with a half a dozen candle's. He'd been tied up, his hands still behind his back, and forced to his knees on the stone floor. His face had been slashed from above his right eye over his nose and down to his jaw.

The bastards were going to mutilate him before they killed him.

Lumiere smirked sadistically as he tossed his blade casually in his hand. "Not going to scream? That's admirable."

Gaston spat blood on the floor before responding coldly, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

Lumiere leaned down close, pressing his blade against Gaston's throat. "We'll see."

"That's enough Lumiere," a tall man with long blonde hair standing off in the shadows ordered softly. Gaston had learned quickly that this man was the beast, or had been. Apparently his curse had been broken and now he was a king once more. The fucking bastard.

Adam approached him, his face hard and serious. "I have my own plans for this man."

Gaston grinned, knowing he must look insane with his blooded face. "Give it your best shot beast."

Adam snarled before landing a hard blow into Gaston's jaw. Gaston grunted, nearly knocked over by the force of it. He sat up straighter and gave Adam a glare of pure hatred. Adam growled before grabbing the arrow in his shoulder and twisting.

"Arg!" Gaston barely bit back the bellow of pain. _That fucking son of bitch!_

Adam laughed. "That hurt didn't it?" He twisted it again, the pain excruciating as it shot down his arm and chest.

"Fuck you!" Gaston shouted as Adam continued to dig and twist the arrow in his shoulder.

The door to his torture chamber opened suddenly. Gaston stared in shocked horror as Evelyn was shoved inside, followed closely by Chip.

"Evelyn…" _No, she couldn't be here!_

Chip had an arrow sticking out the side of his arm. His good hand held a sword against Eve's back.

As soon as Evelyn saw him she cried out and tried to run to him. "Gaston!"

"Stop," Chip ordered, pressing his sword against her stomach.

"Who is this? And what happened to you?" Adam demanded.

"She shot me," Chip replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Gaston tried to school his features as his heart hammered like a drum. Evelyn had actually shot the man! Why was she here? What was she doing?

Part of him wanted to run to her, to clasp her to his chest and never let her go. The other part wanted to shake and bellow at the girl for being so foolish.

He surveyed her quickly, trying not to seem obvious. She didn't look harmed but she wasn't the same. Eve stood tall and stiff, her demeanor strong and full of anger, her face strained and hard. Her glasses were rather crooked on her nose but it was her eyes that hit him straight in the gut. Her normally soft silver eyes were cold and detached.

She looked like she could kill.

Lumiere approached Eve, cupping her chin. Gaston fought back the urge to yell at the other man for touching her. "She's Gaston's woman, as far as we could tell."

"Is that so?" Adam raised a brow, looking between Gaston and Eve. "You have a new woman already Gaston? That didn't take you long."

Eve visibly winced but said nothing.

Gaston somehow managed to keep his voice flat and even as he replied, "She isn't a part of this. Let her be." The two man turned their backs to him. He took the opening, easing his hands down he carefully pulled the blade from his boot and maneuvered it against his bonds.

"Obviously she is, or she wouldn't be here." Adam said, cocking his head at Eve.

"I believe he loves her," Lumiere drawled. "He came here to save her."

"Really?" Adam appeared generally surprised.

"Shut up!" Gaston sneered. "Just let her go." He had to get in control here. He rubbed his knife against the ropes around his wrists, wincing as the sharp blade sliced his palm. He had to get free. He wouldn't allow them to hurt Eve.

Adam ignored him, "Doesn't really seem your type."

"What the fuck would you know of it?" Gaston snapped.

"You mean aside from you kidnapping my Belle?" Adam asked darkly.

"Please, just let him go," Evelyn pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Evelyn, don't…" Gaston gritted his teeth.

"And you came here for him?" Adam said. "Were you trying to save him?"

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

Lumiere laughed while Adam stood solemn and quiet. "That is a shame," he finally spoke softly. "Get her out of here."

"No!" Eve shouted. "I'm not leaving! Let him go!"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Gaston froze as Belle's voice rang though the room. She stood just inside the door, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared at each man in turn. Living with a king seemed to suite her. Her dark chocolate colored hair was piled elegantly over her head and gold jewelry adorned her pale pink skin. Gaston's eye's focused on the small bump over her belly just visible under her dark red dress.

_She's with child..._

"What are you doing?" Belle demanded.

"Belle." Adam raised his hands. "This had to be done."

Belle pointed a damning finger at Gaston. "Why is he here like this? And what have you done to this poor girl!?"

"She came to rescue me," Gaston stated roughly. He knew that if there was anyone that would take pity on Eve it would be Belle.

Belle frowned. "And why would she do that?"

"I love her," Gaston admitted.

Belle's dark brown eyes widened. "What?"

"I love her, she's mine." Gaston raised his chin. "And they wish to cause her harm."

"We had no intention of harming this girl Belle," Adam protested.

"Really? Is that why your man hit her over the head so hard it knocked her out?" Gaston nearly spat the words. "Or how about Lumiere burning her home to the ground just for knowing me?"

Belle looked in horrified shock at Eve and then to Lumiere. "You didn't..."

Lumiere didn't respond.

Pursing her lips together Belle stormed over to Lumiere and slapped him hard across the face.

Eve jumped as the slap echoed loudly through the room. "You son of bitch! You had no right!" Belle slapped him again. Lumiere winced but made no attempt to stop her or move away. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

"Belle, stop this." Adam pleaded, gripping her shoulders.

She shook him off roughly. "How dare you!" Belle's face had turned red with anger, her body shaking. "You let that girl go right now! And Gaston."

"No," Adam's response was cold and decisive. "He will die for what he's done."

"He will not!" Belle argued. "Can't you see it? He's changed!" She waved her hand over at Gaston. "Look what you've done to him."

"And he will suffer far worse," Adam pursed his lips.

"He will not!" Belle repeated.

"Lumiere." Adam nodded towards Belle. Without hesitation Lumiere grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Belle screeched. "Let me go right now Lumiere!"

"I'm sorry Belle, but I'm with Adam on this," Lumiere said quietly. Gaston cringed, working at the bonds around his wrists with his knife and praying they broke free.

"I've had enough of this. I'm ending it," Adam stated firmly. He pulled his sword and approached Gaston, his face hard with intent. Gaston glared right back, refusing to look away.

"What are you doing?" Eve gasped. "No, don't. Please!" She was crying now. The sight tore at Gaston's heart.

He wasn't going to get free in time. He was going to die here, in front of the woman he loved. He looked at Eve apologetically. "I'm sorry Eve."

Eve shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I suggest you look away girl." Adam informed her gravely. "Lower your head Gaston and I'll make this quick."

Gaston gave him one more hate filled glare before looking back at Eve. His eyes roamed over her face, her smooth skin and pink cheeks, her soft hair gently caressing her face and spilling down her back. She was wearing the blue cloak he'd bought her. He smiled, committing her to memory. If he was going to burn in hell, he wanted this vision to carry with him.

Resolved he bowed his head, waiting for the final blow.

"Adam don't!" Belle cried out.

Gaston took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"No!" Eve shouted.

The windows shattered, littering the room. Belle screamed. Gaston's head shot up as the room began to quake and darken, shadows dancing along the walls and floor.

"What is this?" Adam asked, his sword raised.

"Let him go," a disembodied female voice ordered.

Gaston turned his head and gaped in shock at Eve. She was floating several feet off the ground. Her hair billowed about her body and across her face as she stared at the men before her. Her eyes were completely black.

What the fuck was happening?

She pointed a finger at Adam. "I said let him go."

"Adam…" Belle whimpered.

Chip moved to strike at Eve with his sword. Gaston had just enough time to shout a warning before Eve flicked her wrist. Chip was sent hurling backward, slamming into the stone wall and sinking to the floor.

"Henry!" Lumiere bellowed with rage, flinging Belle away from him.

Eve smirked before turning her attention to Lumiere. "You burned my home." She raised her head higher as she pointed her hand at Lumiere.

Lumiere raised his sword, preparing for the strike. He never saw it coming; with a laugh Eve flicked her hand upward. Lumiere's body went flying into the ceiling. He smashed against the wooden beam before crashing to the ground.

"Lumiere!" Belle rushed to his side. Lumiere let out a low groan but didn't move.

"Eve…" Gaston breathed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly Adam moved, grabbing Gaston by his hair and pinning his blade against Gaston's neck. "Stop this now witch."

"Witch am I?" Eve glared at him sideways, her face contorted with pure hatred. "How dare you." She flicked her finger at Belle. With a scream Belle was slammed against the door. Eve widened her hand and Belle's body stretched out against the wood.

Belle let out whimper of pain.

Eve snarled with satisfaction, "Let him go or I'll snap her neck like a fucking twig."

* * *

Oh I am so evil! Did you see that coming? *Evil Laugh*


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note:** So sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger for so long! I tried to post this chapter a few times but the website was down. Ugh! But that also means I could spend more time on it! I hope you guys aren't losing your minds wondering what happens next and that it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Hunter's Enchantress**

Gaston's mind raced as he tried to asses all that was happening. Both the man Chip and Lumiere were lying prone on the stone floor. Eve was floating in the air, her black eyes full of rage. Belle was pinned against the door, her face contorted with fear as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Gaston sucked in a breath as Adam tensed behind him, pressing the blade against his throat.

"Let him go now," Eve demanded, her disembodied voice resounding through the circular room. Lightning struck behind her, illuminating her pale face and black eyes.

Gaston swallowed against the blade and managed to gasp roughly, "Best do what she says."

He felt Adam stiffen before the man backed up, raising his hands. "I've done what you've asked, now let Belle go."

Eve smirked. "No."

"You promised!" Adam bellowed.

"Did I?" She raised a brow. "I don't recall promising anything." She flicked her finger and Belle let out a pain filled moan.

"You bitch!" Adam yelled. "Let her go! You're hurting her."

Eve snarled, "You didn't seem concerned when I pleaded for you to stop hurting the man I love. Why should I care?" Gaston couldn't believe what he was hearing; it was as if Eve was possessed.

Adam gritted his teeth. "Please let her go. There will be no further retribution on our part. You have my word."

She laughed the sound cold. "Your word? As if I would trust you."

Gaston stared at the woman before him in shock. This wasn't his Eve. She would never have done this, never have harmed an innocent woman. He needed to get in control here. He struggled against his bonds, furious that he still could not break free. "Evelyn, stop this now. Let the girl go."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to let her go?" She whispered incredulous before her black eyes glazed with tears. "You told me you didn't love her."

"I don't!" Gaston yanked against his bonds, nearly cursing that he could not get free. "This isn't you Evelyn. You will regret this."

Eve hesitated, looking between him and Belle. "They were going to kill you."

"I know. But you've saved me." He struggled to his feet, approaching her cautiously. "She's with child Evelyn. Look at what you're doing."

Eve shook her head. "I have to stop them. I won't let them hurt you."

Gaston reached her, wishing he could put his arms around her. "You don't have to do that Evelyn. Let me be the one." He leaned his head against her chest. "Let me be the one to protect you."

"Gaston…" She wept and began to descend. As soon as her feet hit the ground Belle dropped to the floor. Eve wrapped her hands around his waist and cried into his chest. "I don't know what's happening."

"It's alright Evelyn." Gaston swallowed, acutely aware that they were still in danger.

Adam rushed to Belle, picking up her head. "Belle! Belle, look at me."

Belle groaned, "Adam..."

"Jesus, little one." Adam clutched her to his chest. "The baby…?"

"Gaston," Eve whimpered against his chest. "Something is wrong with me," then she went limp against him.

"Evelyn!" Gaston dropped to his knees as Eve buckled, barely keeping her small frame from hitting the floor. "Evelyn!"

"Well, that was intense."

Gaston stiffened as the enchantress appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

The witch looked about the room with mild amusement. "What a mess. I suppose it's time I interrupted this little party."

* * *

Eve blinked her eyes open, frowning against the sunlight pouring through an open window. It was too damn bright and she was so tired. Groaning she rolled over, instinctively running her hand over the bed in search for Gaston. When all she felt were smooth sheets she scowled against her pillow.

Sitting up she looked around groggily, trying to figure out where the hell she was. She was lying in a large four poster bed with thick furs and soft sheets. She didn't know where her glasses were but she could tell the room was sparingly decorated with large wood furniture and had a masculine feel.

Her eyes landed on a large form sleeping in a chair by the door. She would recognize the big man anywhere. _Gaston._

He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. His head was resting against his chest, his hair pulled back from his face and his hands clasped over his hard stomach.

She frowned as she climbed gingerly out of the bed. Approaching him quietly she leaned down and inspected his face. The man looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. There was a vicious wound running from his right eye down over his nose and jaw as if he'd been slashed with a blade.

What the hell had happened?

Reaching out she gently brushed a lock of hair from his face. Gaston stiffened, his eyes flying open. Eve nearly yelped as he jumped up from his chair and grabbed her shoulders. "Evelyn! My god!" He pulled her to him roughly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Gaston..." She gasped, he was squeezing the breath out of her.

"Are you alright?" He pulled back to cup her face, urgently twisting it back and forth as if he were inspecting her for damage. "Are you in pain? Fuck, you scared the hell out of me."

"I did?"

His eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

Eve bit her lip. It was as if the memory were at the edge of her mind but she couldn't reach it. Whatever it was she was almost afraid to see it. "I don't...I'm not sure."

Gaston leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's alright."

"Did I...did I hurt someone?"

He tensed. "It wasn't your fault, baby."

Clutching at his shirt she implored him, "What happened. Tell me."

Gaston visibly swallowed. "I'm not sure myself. What is the last thing you remember?"

Eve winced as she dug through her memory. "That man, he shot you!"

Gaston nodded. "Yes, what else do you remember, love?" He rubbed her back in large soothing circles as Eve began to shake. The images flashing in her mind couldn't possibly be real!

"The cottage...it's gone?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry." Gaston brushed a thumb under her cheek, catching a tear.

"That man took you?"

Gaston nodded.

"I tried to save you," she broke off, leaning her head against his chest. "They were going to kill you."

The memories were flooding her now. The absolute fear that she was going to lose the man she loved. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing she could do to save him. In that moment she'd cursed how weak she was. If she had power like her mother she could stop them. No one could ever harm her or the ones she cared for. She'd wished with all her might that she was stronger.

She had screamed, the despair overwhelming her. And suddenly she'd been filled with a burning heat. Her body had pulsed with power and she'd relished it. Fury had filled her.

And she knew, she would kill them all.

"Oh god." She realized she was sobbing as Gaston held her, keening to her softly. "Did I kill them?"

Gaston shook his head, "The man Chip will be fine. Lumiere was badly injured, you slammed him against the ceiling Eve, but he will live."

"Are you sure?" She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "What about the woman...is she okay. Oh my god, Gaston she was with child!" If she had killed an innocent babe she would never forgive herself.

"Both Belle and the baby will be fine, Evelyn." Gaston reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She hiccuped, "I...I remember...I was going to kill her!" She would have killed that poor woman without hesitation, she had felt cold and detached, uncaring of anyone or anything but punishing those who had harmed her and Gaston. It terrified her.

"But you didn't and they are fine. Your aunt is with them now." Gaston stroked her hair. "Everything is fine."

Her mind was spinning and she felt overwhelmed by it all. Her legs buckled. Gaston caught her, picking her up in his arms and sitting down in the chair. She rested her head against his shoulder, desperately trying to gather her thoughts. "Where are we?"

"My home," he answered softly. "Evelyn?"

She looked up at him, softly stroking her hand over his beard. "What is it?"

He leaned into her hand before sighing. "I want you to stay here, with me."

"You want me to live with you?" Eve felt her heart swell.

Gaston smiled. "I want you to marry me."

She stiffened, staring up at him. After what she had done, after all that had happened, how could this man possibly still want her? "I...can't"

His face went hard. "You don't love me?"

"I do!" She exclaimed. "I'm just...so much has happened, and I'm so confused. And how could you possibly want me now?!"

He cupped her chin, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. "How could I not?"

"You hate witches," she mumbled.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear lovingly. "I don't and even if I did, I could never hate you."

"What I did, I would have killed those people Gaston!" She cried incredulous.

"And I have killed Evelyn, many times over. You accepted me just as I was, why would I not do the same for you?" He kissed her gently. "I would have died for you."

"Gaston, I need time," she whispered. "It's too much."

He sighed, leaning back into the chair. "I understand."

He didn't look pleased. Shifting in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die."

He ran one large hand over her back. "I know."

* * *

Eve pursed her lips as she stirred honey into her cup of tea. Her aunt sat across from her practically beaming as she sipped on her tea as if this were the most normal situation in the world. They were in Gaston's kitchen, which Eve had to admit was nearly the size of her whole cottage and beautiful. She could just envision how many potions she could make with so much space.

It had been several weeks since Gaston had been captured and she had awakened her power. Gaston had left as soon as her aunt had arrived, extremely displeased with the enchantress and grumbling about checking in on the tavern.

Eve couldn't blame him.

As if reading her mind the other woman chuckled to herself, taking another sip of tea. Eve tapped her foot and prayed for patience. "You knew all along didn't you?"

The enchantress rose a perfectly arched brow and smirked over her teacup. "Knew what, dear?"

"That I had the gift. That I was just like you and mother." She sighed, drinking from her own cup. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I had? What would you have done Evelyn?" Her aunt shook her head in bemusement. "You repressed your gifts, even as a small child you hated the idea of using magic. If I had told you the truth you simply would have denied it and continued living alone in that damn cottage."

Eve gritted her teeth, "And Gaston?"

"Wonderful isn't he!" Her aunt gushed, "I just knew he would be perfect for you. Of course, I mean he is dangerous and perhaps a bit mad but what woman doesn't love a little danger? And so handsome!"

She began to wonder if her aunt wasn't a bit mad herself. "And you knew that King Adam was looking for him, that they would come for him?" Eve was torn between being angry and shocked.

Her aunt nodded, clearly pleased with herself. "I did."

"That's why you brought him to me, you knew I would fall in love with him! That I would try and save him." She decided to go with anger. "I knew you were scheming something!" She threw her hands up in the air at her own stupidity.

The enchantress shrugged. "Old habits die hard. And it was the only way, dear. Truly." She reached across the table and patted Eve's hand. "You need someone to take care of you and it was the only way I could get you to recognize your gifts. I knew you would awaken to protect him."

"What if I didn't want to awaken!" Eve shouted, jumping up from the table. The room began to shake as she felt the now familiar heat rise in her body. She could barely control it. "I almost killed, I was completely enraged." Her aunt simply sipped her tea and waited patiently as the room shook with Eve's anger. After a moment she slumped back down into her chair, willing herself to remain calm. "I was a monster."

"You are not a monster, you are an enchantress," her aunt corrected her curtly. "And I will not have you think otherwise. Besides I wouldn't have let it go that far."

"King Adam only went after Gaston because of Belle. He was trying to protect her." Eve could understand that now, but it didn't excuse it. She still felt anger over what they had done to him. Of how they had hurt him. And pain over the fact that Gaston had only let them to protect Eve. "I almost killed her."

"Belle is going to be just fine, she is much stronger than you would think. The woman fucked a beast for Christ sakes!" Her aunt exclaimed. "Even I didn't see that coming!"

"And her baby...?" Eve was almost afraid to ask.

"The babe is just fine. I checked myself. Going to be quite the rascal I must say," the witch chuckled. "They'll have their hands full. And Chip is making a nice recovery. Lumiere is still a bit peeved though, we will have to keep an eye on that one. He's even more dangerous than Gaston, you were lucky to get the upper hand on him, but I don't expect that to happen again."

Eve shuddered, she didn't want anymore fighting. "You shouldn't have done it."

Her aunt sighed, "It wasn't right for you to deny yourself. Oh, Evelyn, you can do such great things with your gifts."

"I don't want to do great things," Eve mumbled. _I want to live in peace...with Gaston._

Her aunt smiled knowingly. "He asked you to marry him didn't he?"

Eve dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

The witch laughed, "Don't sound so excited!"

"How can I marry him if I'm like this?"

"I'll pretend that wasn't an insult," her aunt sniffed. "And he loves you, you love him, what's the problem?"

Eve sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. Gaston asked her to marry him almost every day and she knew he was growing irritated that she was still unsure. Last night they had even fought, only stopping when Eve accidentally shattered one of the bedroom windows. Then he had simply stared at her, his face unreadable before storming out of the house. She had been horrified by her reaction, it was as if there were suddenly another side of her, just under the surface, something dark. "I would do it again, you know," she whispered. "I wouldn't hesitate if someone tried to harm him or myself."

"That is a part of what we are," her aunt nodded. "Or have you forgotten how vengeful I can be?"

Eve smiled. "I haven't forgotten."

"You will learn control in time. And you have something I never did," she reassured her.

"And what's that?" Eve sighed.

The witch finished her tea and grinned. "Someone who loves you, and wants to protect you."

"I suppose I should be thanking you for that?" Eve admitted with a grumble. For all her aunt had done she had given her Gaston. Eve could never imagine her life now without him.

"No need to thank me," the witch waved her hand dismissively before giving Eve a sly look. "Just remember, you owe me one."

* * *

Okay, so hopefully this didn't disappoint and everything now makes sense! Our story isn't done yet, I plan to write a few more chapters and perhaps Belle and Eve will have another face to face? *squeal*.

I may go back in and edit this chapter later once I let it stew for a bit but I will post it now so you don't keep waiting!

Time for another spoiler! The third installment of our tale will focus on Lumiere. Yea! I know some of you have been anxiously wondering and waiting, I saved the best for last! I kind of toned him down in this story, after all he was going against a powerful newly awakened pissed off enchantress and he's a bit rusty, but I plan to amp up his kickassness in his own storyline.

So here is my question to you all. I am totally shipping Chip and Lumiere but I know an M/M can be off putting to some. I have left it open ended in this story for the possibility. I can write a Chip/Lumiere slash or I do have a pretty sweet OC female character I can pair with our epic Lumiere. Viewers choice!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in one day! Smut in this chapter. Half asleep writing this, not going to lie. May make changes/edits tomorrow.

Warning: Contains strong-language, steamy slash, some spanking (oh yea baby you knew I was getting there. But seriously, who doesn't enjoy a good spanking?).

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**When Lightning Strikes  
**

"Gaston…don't." Eve pushed against Gaston's chest half-heartedly as he sucked on her neck.

"Please baby, I need you so badly," Gaston groaned, eagerly lapping at her neck. Eve shuddered at the feel of his hot tongue.

Hissing in a breath he slid one large hand under the hem of her camisole, stroking along her stomach. "Gaston," she whimpered, trying to wiggle away from him. His big naked body lay half sprawled across her own, pinning her against the bed.

She could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh, he was throbbing.

"Why do you keep denying me?" Gaston demanded gruffly, grabbing at her chin and forcing her head towards him as he licked at the seam of her lips. "Open your mouth, baby."

Despite every fiber of her being pleading for her to give in she pressed her lips tighter and gave him a hard look.

Exhaling loudly Gaston sat up, running a hand through his hair. "What the fuck, Evelyn?"

"You know I can't!" She exclaimed, sitting up as well and tugging the sheet up to her chin.

"Because of what happened last time? Seriously Eve, I told you I could handle it," he snapped back with obvious frustration.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Right, because I didn't nearly electrocute you?!" The only time they had tried to make love after her awakening Eve had become so overwhelmed lightning had literally struck inside the room. She couldn't control it.

"You didn't and it wasn't that bad," Gaston scoffed. "I need to fuck you, I'm going to lose me damn mind!"

Eve ignored the stab of desire in her stomach at his words. "I told you I can't risk it! Can't you give me some time?"

"I've given you nearly a month!" Gaston gave another low growl before grabbing at her arm and slamming her back down onto the bed.

Eve let out a gasp even as excitement rocked her. She loved it when he was aggressive and he knew it. "Don't…"

"I know you want me Eve. I'm tired of waiting." He clutched at her hips and flipped her over. "Get on your knees," he commanded.

Eve whimpered, rising up on her knees as ordered. She couldn't deny that she wanted him just as badly. She was physically aching for him. "Gaston, we can't."

"One more word from you and I'll punish you Evelyn," he warned softly. Her whole body shuddered with desire, remembering acutely how he had threatened to punish her once before. She didn't know why but the very idea thrilled her!

He rose up behind her, running his hands under her camisole and over her back. She moaned lightly as he reached her shoulders and pushed her upper body down on the bed.

"Stay just like this," he ordered, smoothing his hands back down her back before cupping her backside. "You have such a nice ass, baby."

"I do?" She asked breathlessly.

To her surprise he gave her backside a hard smack. Eve let out a yelp, fisting the blanket. The pain was sharp and intense and so damn good. _What the hell!?_

"I told you not a word," Gaston reminded her roughly.

Whimpering she buried her head into the pillow as Gaston gently pushed up her camisole and kissed his way down her spine.

"So sweet baby," He rasped against her skin, licking the lower part of her back, his fingers hooking into her bloomers. Eve trembled as he slowly pulled the thin fabric down and over her thighs.

Her backside bare to his gaze she suddenly felt exposed. "Gaston?"

With a deep growl he gave her another sharp slap. Eve cried out as the pain radiated before quickly fading. To her shock her body responded, her sex growing wet with need.

"What did I tell you?" He demanded, his voice thick as his hand landed another blow. Not hard enough to be truly painful but enough to leave a lasting sting. Instinctively she wiggled her hips, trying to move away. With a snarl he pushed down on the middle of her back with his other hand, holding her in place. He was so strong! "Be still and answer me. Why am I punishing you Evelyn?" He demanded again and his voice was wrecked. _Oh god!_

"I defied you!" She cried.

Before she could catch her breath he slapped her twice more and Eve couldn't stop herself from crying out, biting down on the pillow. Soft tears swelled in her eyes from the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Are you going to do it again?" Gaston demanded, his breathing harsh.

"No." She was sobbing now, her voice breathless.

He growled once more before spanking her again and again, each slap just hard enough to send a jolt of pain followed by shock waves of pleasure. Harsh sounds filled the room and to her shock she realized she was panting loudly. Her body was shaking violently and she could hear Gaston's ragged breathing above her. The sound turned her on even more. He was dominating and erotic and she wanted more!

It was too much and not enough! Her hips began to buck with each land of his hand, the ache between her legs unbearable. God it actually hurt she wanted it so desperately!

Without even thinking she slid her hand under her body, slipping it between her thighs. With a groan of pleasure she eagerly stroked a finger over her swollen nub just as Gaston had taught her.

_Holy hell!_ It was so good!

"Fuck Evelyn!" Gaston choked out, his voice so thick and deep it sent shivers over her body. "Are you touching yourself baby?"

She knew she should be embarrassed but it felt too good. "I can't help it. Please!"

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that is?" He grunted before slapping her hard. She bucked against him with a cry as her fingers continued to work her slick sex. Intense pleasure was spiraling through her body intermixed with the pain and she loved it.

"Do you still believe I can't handle you Evelyn?" He asked in that thick sexy voice.

Shaking her head she gasped, "No!"

"You like this don't you?" He asked her huskily.

All she could do was whimper, shaking her head. At her response he gave her another hard slap and she moaned loudly in response, "Ngh!"

"Always such a liar." She could hear the amusement in his tone.

"I don't!" She tried to deny it, knowing damn well he could tell she didn't mean it.

"Then why are you so wet?" He rasped, sliding a finger over her wet flesh.

Keening she pushed back against his finger instinctively. "Please…"

"I'll give it to you baby," he grunted. His finger dipped deep inside her, stroking her sensitive flesh.

"Yes!"

"You are so tight," he breathed. His words nearly pushed her right over the edge. His slipped his finger out slowly as soft sounds escaped her throat. "Reward and punishment, love." His finger eased back inside her opening before he added another, stretching her flesh and then withdrawing. It was torture! "Are you going to be a good girl now?"

_Oh god please!_ "Yes!"

With a snarl his fingers slammed inside her, hard.

She completely lost it, bucking against his hand while her hands clutched at the bedding. His fingers went in so deep, deeper. She exploded on a scream, coming violently. The distinct crack of lightning resounded outside the bedroom windows as she came.

"Gaston!" Fear kicked in over her pleasure as her body began to burn.

"Keep coming baby, don't worry about it," he ordered, ramming his fingers inside her relentlessly and driving all thought from her head. She shuddered around him, his fingers stroking her higher and higher.

More lightening crashed outside but she was too far gone to care. The pleasure ripping through her was endless.

"Stop!" She begged. It was too much, too intense, she couldn't handle it.

"Take it," he snarled tightly, thrusting his fingers even harder. Burying her face in the bed to muffle her cries the orgasm went on and on. She screamed again as it finally peaked, her body tensing.

Gaston didn't stop, pushing her into another orgasm before the first had even ended. "Come again," he commanded her. "Give it to me."

"Oh my god…oh my god." She didn't even recognize her own voice as she panted and begged, straining against his fingers. "Please, no more…please."

* * *

Eve's soft plea was his undoing. Without even touching his hard cock Gaston came on a roar, his speed spilling over the bedding even as Eve came around his fingers.

_Fuck!_ The woman was so damn sexy! Lightning was striking repeatedly outside and her body was burning hot but he didn't care. He wanted her, needed her.

Was starved for her.

His cock didn't even go soft once he finally stopped coming in hard jets. Clutching at her hips he lined up the head of his cock with her slick opening. Her perfect ass was pink from his hand and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," he groaned before slamming forward and burying deep within her tight body. "Oh fuck yes!" She felt so good, so fucking unbelievably good!

His control snapped. He rammed inside her, watching the pink skin of her ass ripple with each slam of his cock. He needed this woman, always. "Tell me you'll marry me."

Eve was sobbing into her pillow and he knew it was from pleasure not pain. "Gaston..."

"Say it!" He ordered, pounding into her even harder and knowing she loved it. "Fucking say it Evelyn."

"Yes!" She cried, her body clenching around him as she came. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He thrust deeper, his movements becoming erratic as she came around his cock. "You're mine Evelyn. Mine," he managed to choke out before throwing his head back and bellowing with pleasure as he came inside her sweet body.

Sweat dripping from his brow he finally stopped spasming, collapsing next to Eve with a grunt. He pulled her limp form to his side. She curled into him immediately, resting her head on his heaving chest.

After a long moment she finally murmured, "Gaston..."

"Tomorrow," he cut her off. "You will marry me tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Fuck yes Evelyn. And you already said yes!" He wasn't going to let her back out of this. He'd been nigh begging her to marry him every day since her awakening. Each time she turned him down and fuck if it that wasn't a blow to his ego. He knew it was because she was scared but he didn't make it sting any less. He wanted her and he would have her. All of her.

Peeking up at him she ran a hand softly over the scar on his face. He winced, although the wound no longer pained him it bothered him that his face was so permanently damaged. Although Eve had assured him it didn't bother her, that she liked it even.

Grasping her wrist gently he stilled her hand. "Evelyn, please."

She swallowed, "You really want me?"

He sighed, "I don't know how I could prove this to you any more than I already have. I would die for you."

"I'm dangerous now, even to you."

He scowled, "Do I need to prove to you again that I can handle it?"

To his surprise she blushed and giggled, "No, at least not just yet. I'm kind of sore."

His heart pinged and he couldn't resit the smile that tugged at his lips. "So you did like it?"

"As if you didn't know!" She teased, slapping his chest gently.

He shrugged and grinned, "I had certainly hoped. Been wanting to do that to you for a long time baby."

"Really?" She bit her lip before asking, "What else do you want to do to me?"

He groaned, the woman was going to kill him. Rolling back on top of her he grinned down at her. "Oh, I want to do all sorts of depraved acts to that sweet body of yours." He leaned down, kissing her deeply. "But first, we will be married tomorrow."

Instead of answering she simply moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. And he knew, he had her.

* * *

Eek...well that was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed.

Don't forget to vote! Chip/Lumiere or OC/Lumiere. So far Chip/Lumiere is ahead! Not that I'm complaining. *wink wink*


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you guys for all your feedback. Lumiere/Chip vs. Lumiere/OC is split right down the middle. Ah! Such a tough decision! I know many of you ship Lumiere/Enchantress. But...I think I have something even better in store for her (possibly a fourth story in our series...*spoiler*) I will let you know my decision soon!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Hunter and the Beast  
**

"I have no desire to speak with them," Gaston barked angrily before swallowing a shot of whiskey.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes while her aunt glanced down at her nails as if bored before replying coolly, "It would be most beneficial for all."

Gaston poured another shot, slamming the bottle down on the table. "Fuck off. The only time I plan on ever seeing that beast again will be to cut his damn throat out!"

Eve balked, hardly believing that her soon to be husband would dare to speak to her aunt that way. Just how many drinks had he had? She mentally tried to count, it was still morning and she certainly didn't want to go into her marriage with a cursed husband.

"Come now," the enchantress tisked. "You are about to be wed. Do you truly wish to start your new life together with Eve, my beloved niece, when there is still a threat that one of you may be harmed?"

Eve did not miss the threatening hint in her aunt's tone and she guessed by the tick in Gaston's jaw that neither had he. "We are to be married in a few hours. This is not the time," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps we should speak with them," Eve offered hesitantly. Gaston's head whipped towards her and she could tell he was furious that she would even suggest such a thing.

"No."

"Did it ever occur to you that I would like to speak with them?" Eve asked.

Gaston snorted and waved his hand. "Why in the hell would you want to do that for?"

"I don't know, maybe because I almost killed them!" Eve snapped. She still felt guilt over what she had done to Belle. Although those men had tried to harm her and Gaston, Belle had been innocent.

"We have discussed this, it was nothing they did not deserve," Gaston reminded her gruffly.

Eve crossed her arms over her chest. "I also don't want to go through the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders."

"I hate to break it to you girl, but I have plenty of enemies," he responded bitterly. "And I said I would protect you. Perhaps if you listened for once…"

Eve bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gaston gave her a hard look. "It means I had everything under control. If you had let me handle it none of this would have happened in the first place."

_What the hell!?_ Eve felt her stomach begin to burn as her temper flared. "You're blaming me!? For trying to save you!?"

"I'm saying I had it all under control," Gaston corrected her, his voice low and a bit slurred.

Eve laughed and rolled her eyes, "Right, you had it all under control while they were slicing you up like a piece of meat." Gaston snorted before drowning another shot.

"Nervous?" The enchantress asked suddenly and far too politely.

Gaston scowled, "I'm still pissed at you woman and no I'm not!"

"Oh, this day is starting out wonderfully!" The witch beamed before tilting her head thoughtfully. "Isn't it bad manners to go to your own wedding sopping drunk?"

"I ain't even close lady," Gaston replied smoothly. As if to prove his point he poured himself another glass and raised it to his lips. "Cheers."

Eve felt a twinge of irritation at his behavior. And disappointment.

Nearly crushing disappointment.

Before she realized it there were tears blurring her vision. She stood up suddenly, knocking her chair to the ground. "This isn't fair! It's my wedding day for fuck sakes!" she shouted at Gaston before storming out of the room.

"Fuck!" Gaston exclaimed behind her.

She ignored him, stomping upstairs and slamming the door to their bedroom.

* * *

Gaston could not believe he had agreed to this. He sat in his sitting room, slightly drunk and glaring at the man seated on the sofa across from him. It was all he could do to stop himself from leaping over the coffee table and ripping the bastard's throat out.

Judging by the way Adam was practically snarling at him, he knew the other man was thinking the same thing. Seated next to Adam was Belle, one hand placed unconsciously over her rounded belly and the other wrapped around Adam's arm. Gaston wondered mildly if she was trying to keep the beast from lunging at him.

_Fuck!_ How the hell had he let Eve talk him into this?

Because she had cried and pouted and looked at him with those big silver eyes and fucking guilt tripped him that's how!

Eve sat stiffly beside him, her hands clasped in her lap and her long tresses piled on top of her head. She looked beautiful, dressed in a dark blue gown that suited her pale skin to perfection. Fuck, but he wanted out of here so he could hurry up and marry his woman and screw her into tomorrow.

"We just going to sit here all day?" He asked roughly.

"That depends," Adam replied coldly. "Do you plan on apologizing for what you did to Belle and her family?"

Gaston felt his temper flare. "When you apologize for what you did to Eve." Adam scowled and pursed his lips. Gaston glared right back, leaning into the sofa and crossing his arms. The room fell silent, neither men willing to budge an inch.

Finally Belle cleared her throat and offered Eve a weak smile. "Well, this is awkward isn't it?"

Eve gave a nervous laugh, "Very."

"I dare say our men are ready to rip each other apart."

Eve sniffed, "I'm half tempted to let them."

Belle raised a brow, "Oh? Are you not wedding today?"

Gaston ignored the cold glare Eve shot in his direction. "Maybe…" She said under her breath.

Belle gave him a pointed look, and what the fuck? Where the two of them actually having a conversation?!

"I see," Belle nodded as if in complete understanding. "Gaston always was a difficult man."

"You have no idea." Eve rolled her eyes. "I think I'll end up killing him."

Gaston snorted. "I'd like to see you try, girl."

Eve gave him a look that clearly said she could with little effort. Gaston shifted uncomfortably, being betrothed to an enchantress was dangerous business. Turning away from him Eve said softly, "I am sorry Belle, for hurting you. It's not my way, I wasn't…myself…"

"I understand," Belle gave her a soft smile. "Adam threatened the man you love. I would have done the same. I'm only sorry I didn't know about you sooner. If I had known…I could have tried to stop all this."

Both Gaston and Adam gawked at the two women. "Belle…" Adam stuttered. "He deserved to be punished."

"The fuck I did," Gaston barked. "We just wanted to live in peace and you hunted me down. What you did to Eve was inexcusable!"

"Gaston," Eve reached over and laid a hand on his arm. "It's alright."

"No it ain't!" Gaston shouted. "Those bastards put a blade to your throat and burned your home to the ground. You hadn't done a damn thing wrong!"

Adam growled, "Tell me, how is that any different from harming Belle's father and kidnapping her? Not to mention tying her up so tightly she nearly lost her fucking hands!"

Gaston snarled, "You're lucky I didn't do far worse beast."

"Gaston!" Eve gasped.

Adam jumped to his feet. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you evil son of a bitch."

Gaston didn't bat an eye. "Aye, I may be evil but who's the real monster here?"

Adam stiffened, "You bastard."

"Stop this both of you!" Belle stood up stiffly. "That's enough."

"Belle…" Adam began but she cut him off angrily.

"No Adam. I said I didn't want you to take revenge and look what has happened! You could have been killed. Our baby could have been killed!" Belle shook her head and took a step back. "It's time to let this go."

"I will never forget," Adam stated tightly. "And I will never forgive."

"You are such an idiot!" Belle shouted. Throwing her hands up in the air she turned to Eve. "I give up. Just let them kill each other."

Too Gaston's surprise Eve stood up and flattened out her dress. "I agree. I think I could use some tea." She was pissed. _Shit!_

Belle slipped her arm around Eve's, "I know the perfect place." Gaston's jaw dropped as both women lifted their chins haughtily and walked out of the room.

Adam gawked after them. "Did that just happen?"

Gaston blinked, dumbfounded. "Aye, I think so."

Adam sat back down with a sigh, "Fuck she's pissed. I'm going to be sleeping on the damn floor for a week."

"At least it's not your wedding night," Gaston grumbled. Standing up he poured two glasses of whiskey. If Eve still intended to marry him at all.

"Marrying an enchantress," Adam almost chuckled. "That's ballsy even for you."

Handing Adam a glass Gaston sat back down with a loud exhale. "Aye." That particular thought had crossed his mind more than once. And damn if he wasn't nervous as hell. He didn't want Evelyn to know, but he was truly unsettled by her new abilities. The lightening show in their bedroom hadn't helped.

Adam did chuckle that time as he took a sip of whiskey. "At least Belle can't curse me after a fight."

Gaston cocked a brow before replying, "True. I would think you've had enough of curses."

"More than enough," Adam replied absently before smirking. "Although being the beast wasn't all bad."

"Oh?" Gaston could take a guess at what parts Adam had enjoyed, especially with Belle.

"Mmm..." Adam twirled his drink before sighing. "And I suppose I should be thankful that you stopped Eve from killing Belle."

"I didn't do it for you," Gaston replied gruffly. He had done it for Eve. He knew killing Belle was something the girl would never come back from.

"I know, but still." Adam ran a hand through his long hair. "Perhaps we should call a truce? Temporarily of course, I still want to kill you."

Gaston scowled at him. "The feeling is mutual."

Adam returned his look with equal measure. "Of course we could just end this here and now."

Gaston thought on that for a moment, tempted and confident that he would win, before shaking his head. "I doubt Eve will be particularly happy with me killing you on our wedding day." Plus it would make a mess.

"So sure you would win?" Adam smirked.

"So sure that I would not?" Gaston replied coolly.

"Fair enough."

"And what of your men? Should I be expecting future visits?"

Adam sighed, "Chip will not be an issue. As for Lumiere...I truly cannot say. He tends to go his own way and is hard to forgive." Adam smiled. "I can tell you he has no intention of taking on your bride any time soon."

"If I think he will be a threat I will take him out," Gaston warned.

Adam nodded, "Understood." Setting down his glass he stood. "I suppose I should go find my own bride."

Gaston rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. Things were settled, at least for now. Gaston didn't expect their truce to last long and Lumiere could very well be a problem but he was tired of the whole affair. He had better things to do with his time.

With a devious smile he finished off his drink. Now to hunt down Eve and drag her sweet ass to the alter.

* * *

Wedding in the next chapter!


End file.
